Love Behind Love
by yodeophi
Summary: Cast : Kim Yesung,Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun Main Pair : Wonsung or Kyusung Genre : Crime, Romace dll! Rated : T
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Behind Love Chap 1**

**Cast : Kim Yesung,Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Molla hehe tentuin sendiri aja deh!**

**Rated : T **

**Summary: langsung baca aja deh hehe**

**Warning : Yaoi dan Typo dimana-mana hehe**

** Di sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul itu terlihat sepi,tentu saja ini sudah satu jam sejak berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah. Kita lihat di sebuah kelas belabel Kelas 2-3 di atas pintunya itu ada dua orang namja yang saling berhadapan di sudut kelas tersebut. **

**Hening,itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh dua namja tampan itu. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang ingin membuat satu suara. Salah satu namja berambut ikal dan berwajah pucat itu terlihat tenang dan seperti menanti seseorang dihadapannya memulai pembicaraan.**

**"hah..." namja tampan berlesung pipit itu menghela nafasnya guna membantu untuk mengeluarkan semua beban dalam hatinya.**

**"bukankah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku choi siwon?" ujar namja berwajah pucat itu dengan seringai khas di bibirnya.**

**Siwon terlihat sedikit berpikir dan ragu akan apa yang akan dia ungkapkan saat ini,haruskah dia mengatakannya? Atau menyimpan seluruh parasaannya itu dalam hati dan membuatnya sesak setengah mati.**

**"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil siwon**

**Kyuhyun hanya menautkan alisnya untuk menanggapi Panggilan siwon.**

**"Saranghae...Maukah kau menjadi namjachinggu ku?" ujar siwon mantap tanpa ada keraguan seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.**

**Kyuhyun semakin manampakan seringainya,Bukankah seharusnya dia kaget saat ada seseorang yang megungkapkan peraasaan padanya.**

**"aku tau" ujar kyuhyun dingin**

**Siwon langsung menatap kyuhyun kaget saat kyuhyun berkata seperti itu,dan sepertinya ia enggan menjawab dan lebih memilih menunggu kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.**

**"aku bisa melihat dari caramu memandangku bila kita bertemu dan aku juga tau kalau kau selalu memperhatikanku dari kejauhan" lanjut kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan seringainya.**

**"baiklah kalau kau sudah tau,, jadi bagaimana apa kau mau menjadi namjachinggu ku?" ujar siwon sambil tersenyum senang.**

**"aku mau menjadi namjachinggu mu tapi dengan satu syarat" kyuhyun kembali berujar santai.**

**"mwo?" siwon terlihat kaget. Selama ini dia selalu mendapat apapun yang dia mau dengan mudah dan dia benar-benar kaget saat kyuhyun mengajukan syarat,tapi bukan siwon namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja toh dia belum mendengar apa syarat yang kyuhyun ajukan.**

**Siwon adalah namja perfect selain wajahnya yang benar-benar tampan dia adala anak dari orang kaya pewaris tunggal dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea, jadi apapun syarat yang kyuhyun ajukan pasti bisa dia penuhi dengan uang dan kekuasaan ayahnya pasti akan lebih mudah.**

**"kenapa? Apa kau takut tuan muda choi?"**

**"baiklah... Apa syaratnya?" ujar siwon dengan nada sombong**

**Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit tegak.**

**"sebelum kau menjadi namjachinggu ku, aku ingin kau mengencani namja bernama Kim Yesung!"**

**"Kim Yesung? Maksudmu Hobae kita yang culun dan juga aneh serta kuper itu? Hey...apa kau bercanda? Namja tampan dan terkenal sepertiku harus kencan dengan namja seperti itu? Ck ,,jangan main-main kyu" siwon berucap meremehkan**

**Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan seringai evilnya "ternyata benar seorang choi siwon adalah orang yang selalu menilai melalui penampilan luarnya?" ejek kyuhyun.**

**"bukan begitu...Maksudku mengapa aku harus mengencani namja lain sedangkan aku mencintaimu?" siwon mwmbela diri**

**"aku hanya ingin menguji kesetiaanmu,,kau hanya perlu mengajaknya berkencan! Apa itu sangat sulit untuk seorang choi siwon?" **

**"baiklah hanya berkencan kan? Tidak akan sulit apalagi untuk namja sekelas yesung" siwon berujar sombong tidak mau diremehkan**

**"aku ingin kau mendekati dan mengencaninya selama satu bulan,lalu kau bawa dia padaku setelah itu aku milikmu..." kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda.**

**"baiklah...ternyata syarat ini terlalu mudah untukku?" ujar siwon sombong.**

**Ck,,,ayolah choi siwon bukankah tadi kau terlihat ragu.**

** Di dalam perpustakaan sekolah yang cukup ramai diisi oleh siswa-siswi yang terbilang rajin dan pintar mungkin, karna kegiatan disana tidak hanya siswa-siswi yang sedang membaca buku tetapi da juga yang sedang tidur bahkan ada yang sedang berpacaran, ckckck dasar remaja.**

**Diantara rak-rak buku yang berdiri tegak itu terlihat seorang namja mungil yang sedang melihat-lihat rak buku,tentu saja dia sedang mencari buku. Sesekali terlihat dia membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Raut mukanya terlihat berbinar senang saat dia menemukan buku yang dicarinya, hanya saja buku tersebut berada di tempat teratas rak buku tersebut sedangkan tinggi badannya tidak memunggkinkan dia untuk menggapainya.**

**Perlahan dia mencoba menggapai buku itu dengan tangan mungilnya itu tapi terlihat sulit,diapun mencoba untuk melompat tapi tetap tidak tergapai,sekali lagi dia mencoba dengan cara berjinjit tapi tiba-tiba dia kehilangan kesimbangan yang membuat tubuhnya oleng diapun memejamkan matanya saat dia yakin bahwa dia akan terjatuh dan diapun siap untuk menghantam laintai dan**

**Greeep**

**Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang meranggkul pinggang mungilnya mebuatnya tidak jadi menghantam lantai. Namja yang terlihat imut bila kita melihatnya lekat-lekat itu mengerjapkan matanya dan mata sipit yang terhalang kacamata itu membulat saat melihat orang yang masih memeluk pinggangnya itu.**

**Lansung saja dia melepakan tangan namja itu dari pinggangnya dan langsung membungkuk 90 derajat kearah namja itu "Mi...mianhae siwon sunbae!" ujarnya terbata terlihat semburat merah di pipi chubinya. Andai saja dia tidak memakai kacamata dan tidak berpenamilan culun seperti itu mungkin sudah banyak namja dan yeoja yang pingsan melihat keimutan dan kemanisannya.**

**Siwon tersenyum meremehkan tentu saja tidak disadari oleh namja imut itu karena dia sedang sibuk membungkuk.**

**"kau Kim Yesung kan?" ujar siwon dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat semua siswa dan siswi yang berada di situ klepek-klepek.**

**Yesung mendongakan kepalanya melihat ke arah siwon dan langsung menundukan kembali kepalanya saat siwon menatap langsung matanya. Dia mengangguk kecil "ne,,da...darimana tau sunbae namanya saya?"**

**Siwon kembali tertawa meremehkan "tentu saja aku tau dari nametag mu" siwon menunjuk nametag yang berada di sebelah kiri blezer yesung.**

**Yesung lansung memukul-mukul kepalanya,dia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya dan itu menghasilkan kekehan dari siwon 'anak ini benar-benar konyol' ujar siwon dalam hati.**

**"apa kau ingin mengambil buku itu" tunjuk siwon pada buku yang yesung maksud. Yesung hanya mengangguk kecil, dengan mudah siwon mengambil buku itu dam menberikannya pada yesung, yesung langsung menerima buku itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan kembali membungkuk "Gomawo siwon sunbae!"**

**"itu tidak gratis" ujar siwon sambil menyeringai ke arah yesung.**

**Tanpa di sadari oleh Yesung dan Siwon dari kejauhan terlihat namja yang juga menyeringai sambil memperhatikan mereka "sebentar kau akan benar-benar menjadi miliku"**

**TBC**

**Mian kalo pendek ini sebagai pembukaan aja,,moga reader suka dengan ff debutku ini hehe^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Behind Love Chap 1**

**Cast : Kim Yesung,Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Main Pair : Wonsung or Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Crime, Romance dll ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Note : sebenernya ga percaya diri buat post chap 2 ini setelah melihat di chap 1 cuman ada satu yang review, dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih akhirnya saya mutusin buat ngpost chap 2 dan semoga reviewnya bertambah**. **saya masih baru jadi ff nie masih banyak kurangnya dan semoga dapat diperbaiki oleh readerdeul semua. Thank's before ^^**

**^Happy Reading^**

**"itu tidak gratis" ujar siwon sambil menyeringai ke arah yesung.**

**Yesung bingung saat siwon mengatakan hal itu 'mengapa orang sekaya siwon meminta bayaran untuk hal sekecil ini?' batinnya. Dengan polosnya yesung merogoh saku blezernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang "apakah segini secup untuk membayar jasamu?" ujar yesung dengan tampang yang benar-benar polos sembari menyodorkan uang tadi pada siwon.**

**Dan siwon hanya memandang yesung cengo 'anak ini polos,pabo atau apa?' batinnya kesal. "ehem...maksudku bukan imbalan berbentuk uang yesungie!" siwon berujar selembut mungkin.**

**Yesung memiringkan kepalanya dengan tampang bingung yang sangaaaaat imut,oh...andai saja dia tidak berpenampilan nerd seperti itu mungkin saat ini siwon sudah menyerangnya,sayang sekali pangeran tampan kita itu belum menyadari betapa cantik dan manis namja di hadapannya ini.**

**"lalu aku harus membayarnya dengan apa sunbae?" tanya yesung **

**"pertama,jangan panggil aku sunbae panggil saja aku hyung karena mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan lebih akrab" jawab siwon dengan pede. Yesung hanya menganggu imut mengiyakan.**

**"kedua aku ingin kau berkencan denganku,kapan kau punya waktu?"**

**"mwo?" yesung terlonjak kaget.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Di sebuah rumah megah bergaya khas asia eropa itu ada sebuah ruangan besar yang berada di lantai dua,jika kita lihat lebih detail ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar tidur yang cukup luas. Di kamar itu terdapat tempat tidur King size dan barang-barang lain yang umum berada di kamar tidur.**

**Tapi ada pemandangan berbeda terdapat di kamar itu, dinding berwarna biru langit itu dipenuhi foto-foto seorang namja manis, dan foto itu benar-benar memenuhi seluruh dinding ruangan. Dan jika dilihat baik foto-foto itu seperti diambil secara diam-diam, karena terlihat pada foto itu sang namja manis seperti tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mnengambil fotonya. Di foto seperti berisi beberapa kegiatan si namja manis ada yang sedang membaca buku,berjalan,melamun,bahkan saat namja manis itu sedang tidur.**

**Sepertinya pemilik ruangan ini adalah seorang stalker, dan dia benar-benar stalker yang handal terlihat dari banyaknya foto yang dia dapat, entahlah bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan semua foto itu yang jelas stalker itu sepertinya benar-benar terobsesi terhadap namja manis di foto itu.**

**Seorang namja tampan bermata coklat terlihat memasuki kamar tersebut ditanganya terdapat sebuah foto yang sudah terbingkai dalan sebuah figura sepertinga itu foto terbaru sang namja manis. Didalam foto terlihat si manis berambut hitam lurus berponi yang menutupi sedikit keningnnya sedang tersenyum hingga membuat mata sipitnya benar-benar sipit,tangan melambai seperti sedang menyapa seseorang, pantas saja namja itu terobsesi padanya karena namja itu sangat manis melebihi seorang yeoja.**

**Sebelum menempelkan foto tersebut ke dinding namja itu mengecupnya terlebih dahulu "sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Kim Yesung" ucapnya dengan seringai yang sangat menyeramkan. Namja itu benar-benar sudah gila karenanya.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Yesung sedang melamun di minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Ajakan siwon tadi siang benar-benar membuatnya bingung ,bagaimana mungkin siwon namja terpopuler di sekolahnya mengajak namja culun sepertinnya berkencan? Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak culun seperti yang teman-temannya kenal selama ini. Penampilan yesung di luar sekolah sangat berbeda, selama ini dia menutupi jati diri yang sebenarnya. Yesung melakukan ini karena kemauan hyungnya yang bernama Kim Kangin, kangin adalah keluarga yesung satu-satunya dan kangin sangat perhatian dan menyayangi yesung.**

**Kangin meminta yesung mengubah penampilannya di sekolah karena dia tidak mau dongsaeng manisnya ini diganggu oleh namja-namja tak bertanggung, agar selama dia tidak ada yesung tetap aman dengan penampilanya itu. Benar-benar brother complex.**

**Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam itu artinya dia harus pulang,setelah membereskan pekerjaannya sebagai kasir dia langsung menbawa tasnya dan berpamitan pada atasanya untuk pulang.**

**Saat keluar dari supermarket yesung sudah mendapati hyung berdiri tidak jauh dari supermarket itu, yesung tersenyum sangat manis dan langsung menghampiri kangin "Hyung kajja!" ajak yesung pada kangin.**

**"ya! Kenapa kau tidak memakai kacamatamu huh?" tanya kangin saat melihat yesung.**

**"aish,,,hyung kepalaku pusing kalau terus mamakai kacamata, lagipula bukankah hyung menyuruhku hanya memakainya di sekolah" ujar yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.**

**"wajahmu itu sangat manis sungie kalau tidak ditutupi banyak namja gatal yang akan mengganggumu" kata kangin sambil mencubit pipi chubi yesung.**

**"bukankah sekarang ada hyung yang akan menjagaku" yesung berucap sambil berjalan diikuti kangin di sebelahnya.**

**"arraso,tapi saat hyung tidak ada kau harus menutupi wajah manismu itu ne?" titah kangin**

**"ne!" jawab yesung malas**

**Saat ini kangin dan yesung sedang di dalam bis untuk pulang.**

**"hyung!" panggil yesung ragu**

**"wae?" saut kangin**

**"sampai kapan harus seperti ini? Aku sudah besar dan hyung tidak harus selalu mejemputku aku takut hyung lelah karena hyung harus menjemputku sepulang kerja" tanya yesung**

**"siapa bilang hyung lelah? Pokoknya hyung akan selalu menjagamu sampai hyung sudah tidak mampu untuk menjagamu" jawab kangin sambil menarik yesung kedalam pelukannya.**

**"hanya kau yang hyung punya satu-satunya dan hyung tidak mau sesuatu hal sekecil apapun terjadi padamu" lanjut kangin.**

**"keundae,,hyung juga harus memiliki hidup hyung sendiri harus ada seseorang yang hyung cintai untuk melengkapi hidup hyung seseorang yang memang harus hyung jaga" ujar yesung sambil membalas pelukan kangin dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada kangin.**

**Kangin tersenyum sambil mengusap surai hitam yesung "untuk saat ini hanya kau yang harus hyung jaga"**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di atap sekolah sambil menatap langit dan menghirup udara segar di pagi sampai suara langkah kaki membuatnya menoleh kearah suara itu datang. Terlihatlah siwon yang melangkah menghampirinya, seringai khas kyuhyun pun terlihat. "bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun.**

**Siwon yang mengerti arah pertanyaan kyuhyun menjawab "tidak terlalu sulit, aku sudah mengajaknya,walaupun dia belum menjawabnya tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan menerima ajakanku" kesombongan siwon kembali terlihat.**

**"heh...percaya diri sekali" ujar kyuhyun meremehkan**

**"tentu saja! Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang choi siwon dan kau bersiaplah untuk menjadi miliku!"**

**Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah tepat di telinga siwon "kau benar-benar belum tau siapa uku Choi Siwon" bisik kyuhyun ambigu lalu melangkah pergi meningalkan siwon dengan tampang bingungnya.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Yesung mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya sejak ia turun dari bus tapi saat dia menoleh tidak ada seorangpun. Dan saat ini dia benar-benar ketakutan sampai dia tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan**

**Bruuk**

**Yesung tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dan terlihat menyeramkan. Namja itu menyeringai saat melihat wajah manis yesung,dia mengulurkan tanganya untuk membelai wajah yesung, tapi dengan sigap yesung lansung memundurkan langkahnya dan besiap untuk berlari tapi terlambat karena namja asing itu sudah mencekal tangan.**

**"Lepas,,," ujar yesung sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganya tapi nihil karena namja itu terlalu kuat.**

**Bugh**

**Namja yang tadi mencekal tangan yesung tiba-tiba tersungkur , namja tersebut mendongak dan melihat siwon yang sudah menatapnya tajam.**

**Saat namja itu akan bangkit siwon langsung menendang perut namja itu dan menarik tangan yesung untuk berlari, namja itu lansung bangun dan bermaksud mengejar yesung dan siwon tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menjegal kakinya. Namja itu menggeram marah dan langsung menyerang namja yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh topi dan masker yang terlihat hanyalah mata coklatnya yang memikat. Si namja bertopi berhasil menghindar dan langsung menghajar habis-habisan namja yang tadi mengganggu sampai namja itu babak belur dan tersungkur ke tanah. Namja bertopi itu menempat kakinya di atas perut namja tadi sambil berseringai di balik maskernya "tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh my baby sungie" ujarnya dan lansung pergi.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Yesung sudah benar-benar lelah karena siwon terus mengajaknya berlari, dia menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat siwon juga ikut berhenti karena daritadi mereka bergandeng tangan saat berlari. Yesung mengatur napasnya sambil menunpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya membuat siwon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.**

**"sepertinya kita sudah berlari cukup jauh" ujar siwon yang juga mengatur nafasnya.**

**"bagaimana bisa sunbae ada di sana?" tanya yesung sambil mengangkat wajahnya melihat siwon yang sedang mendongak melihat kelangit.**

**"sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku sun..." siwon menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat yesung. Siwon baru sadar kalau daritadi yesung tidak memakai kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat aneh. Dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat lebih detail wajah yesung yang manis dengan pipi chubinya,hidunhnya yang mancung ,mata sipitnya, dan terankhir bibirnya yang mungil dan merah. 'manisnya...' ujar siwon dalam hati.**

**Yesung terlihat bingung melihat siwon yang tiba-tiba diam dan menatapnya dengan intens 'ada apa deng... OMMO!' ucap yesung dalam hati saat sadar bahwa ia tidak memakai kacamata. Yesung langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kacamatanya lalu memakainya dengan cepat.**

**Siwon sadar dari keterpesonaannya(?) terhadap yesung saat yesung sudah memakai kacamatanya.**

**"kenapa..."**

**"mianhae...aku harus pergi" ujar yesung memotong ucapan siwon dan langsung pergi meninggalkan siwon yang terpaku melihat kepergiannya.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Love Behind Love**

**Cast : Kim Yesung,Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun and other cast**

**Genre : Crime , Romance Dll**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : YAOI and Typo**

**Note : saya ga nyangka ternyata banyak banget yang review setelah saya post chap2.**

**jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review ff gaje ini hehe.**

**terima kasih juga untuk kritik dan saranya,chap3 ini sepertinya sudah lebih panjang dari chap kemarin semoga readerdeul suka.**

**untuk update kilat sepertinya akan sulit mengingat keterbatasan saya dalam hal mengetik #plak dan waktu luang I'm just ordinary people hehe**

**sepertinya saya kebanyakan cuap cuap**

**mian..hehe**

**Kritik,saran dan pujian(?) saya tunggu di kotak review ^^**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Yesung si namja manis plus imut tiada tara ditambah bonus kecantikan itu sedang membawa dus besar di ditangannya,pandangannya sedikit terhalang oleh bagian atas dus membuat dia berjalan perlahan dari gudang menuju sebuah rak minuman yang berada di sudut kanan minimarket itu. Sepertinya dus besar yang dia bawa cukup berat sehingga si manis terlihat kewalahan langkahnya sedikit oleng dan dia tidak sengaja menyenggol namja tinggi yang berdiri membelakanginya dan membuat benda yang berada di tangan namja itu terjatuh.**

**Brak**

**Yesung terkejut ketika melihat benda itu jatuh karenanya, dia langsung menaruh dus yang dia bawa kelantai dan mengambil benda jatuh tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamera keluaran terbaru dan bermerk terkenal. Namja bertopi dan berkacamata hitam itu kaget saat yesung mengambil kamera itu ia terlihat bingung.**

**Yesung terus mengamati keadaan kamera itu karena takut ada yang rusak 'ya tuhan bagaimana ini?, ini kamera mahal bagaimana kalau kamera ini sampai rusak?, darimana aku dapat uang untuk menggantinya?' batin yesung. Diapun mendongak melihat ke arah si pemilik kamera.**

**"tuan aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini salah saya karena saya tidak berhati-hati" ujar yesung sambil membunggkukkan badannya berulang-ulang.**

**Namja pemilik kamera itu hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya membuat yesung bingung. Yesung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamera di tangannya.**

**"mengapa tidak mau menyala?" ujarnya sambil terus mengutak-atik kameranya. Tiba-tiba layar pada kamera itu menyala dan menampilkan sebuah foto, belum sempat yesung melihat foto itu namja tersebut langsung merebut kameranya dari tangan yesung dan melasat pergi.**

**"tuan anda mau kemana? Tuan..." panggil yesung sambil mengejar namja itu tapi sayang namja itu terlalu cepat.**

**"huh...kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Apa dia terlalu marah karena kameranya terjatuh? Tapi tadi sempat kulihat kameranya menyala dan sepertinya tidak apa-apa... haaaah syukurlah" ujar yesung sambil mengelus dadanya.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya yang dia parkir tidah jauh dari minimarket tempat yesung bekerja. Dia menghela nafas lega saat memeriksa kameranya yang masih baik-baik saja setelah insiden jatuhnya tadi, dia tidak menyangka yesung menambraknya karena saat dia melihat yesung berjalan kearahnya dia langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura menjadi pengunjung dan ternyata malah terjadi sesuatu hal seperti ini.**

**"cih,,,, Haha" kyuhyun tertawa sendiri saat membayangkan kekonyolannya ketika berhadapan dengan yesung secara tiba-tiba. Jantungnya seperti dipaksa untuk berdetak sekencang-kencangnya saat matanya menatap mata sipit yesung,padahal dia sudah sering melihat yesung saat di sekolah atau dimanapun yah..meskipun itu tanpa di sadari yesung sendiri.**

**Kyuhyun menyalakan mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang, sepertinya jadwalnya untuk mengintai yesung hari ini cukup samapi di dini toh dia sudah banyak mendapat foto namja manis itu dari sudut manapun.**

**Yah,,,,kalian tidak salah membaca ternyata selama ini yang menjadi stalker dari Kim Yesung adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang di cintai pangerang kita Choi Siwon. Cukup aneh memang mengapa Kyuhyun harus menyuruh Siwon yang mendekati Yesung?, kenapa tidak dia saja yang langsung mendekati Yesung dan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjadi stalker seorang Kim Yesung?. Kyuhyun memiliki alasan untuk itu dan sebaiknya kita simpan dulu alasan itu untuk nanti.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Siwon merebahkan dirinya di kasur setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur. Dia terlihat sedang berfikir matanya menerawang seperti mencari sesuatu,entahlah ia hanya merasa ada yang salah dengan perasaanya saat bertemu yesung tadi siang.**

**Dia tidak pernah menyangka ada makhluk seindah itu di balik kacamata dan dandanan anehnya itu,dan dia juga merasa sedikit, hanya sedikit menyesal kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari dulu. Sepertinya sang pangeran mulai sedikit berubah pikiran tapi entahlah kita lihat saja nanti.**

**"aisssh aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan yesung" siwon berujar sambil mengacak rambutnya, diapun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring kekanan "aku tidak percaya, apakah yesung yang kutemui tadi siang adalah yesung yang sering aku temui di sekolah? Yesung si aneh, yesung si kuper dan benar-benar penyendiri" ujar siwon dengan tampang bingungnya.**

**"tapi mengapa tadi dia begitu berbeda? Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas semuanya matanya,pipinya,hidungnya dan bibirnya,,,aishh apa yang pikirkan Choi Siwon?" siwom mengacak rambutnya frustasi.**

**"tidak...aku mencintai kyuhyun dan aku melakukan ini untuk mendapakan kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa kau berubah pikiran hanya karena melihat yesung tanpa kacamatanya sekali, aissh...itu benar-benar bukan dirimu siwon" ujarnya bermonolog sendiri.**

**Siwon bangkit dari posisi tidurnya "kendae...kenapa tadi jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat yesung?"**

**"ani..andwe! aku tidak boleh begini,aku harus bekerja cepat..dekati yesung kencani dia dan selanjutnya kyuhyun menjadi kekasihku" ucapnya meyakinkan diri.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Yesung memesuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan ragu,entahlah dia hanya belum siap bertemu dengan Choi Siwon setelah kejadian kemarin dia meninggalkan namja itu begitu saja. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Siwon akan marah padanya dan melakukan sesuatu terhadapanya,sesuatu yang mungkin bisa berpengaruh terhadap hidupnya mengingat Siwon adalah seorang yang berkuasa. Ck...benar-benar polos namja imut ini.**

**Yesung berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya dengan kepala menunduk,setidaknya ada kemungkinan untuk tidak bertemu Siwon. Tapi sepertinya perkiraannya salah.**

**Beberapa langkah lagi di depannya ada namja yang sedang di pikirkannya saat ini berdiri dengan entahlah angkuh mungkin, matanya menatap tajam Yesung yang masih berjalan menunduk keaharahnya tanpa menyadari kehadiranya.**

**Si namja manis bekacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sepatunya berhadapan dengan sepatu lain di hadapannya. Dia tetap menunduk karena dia sudah tau pasti siapa yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tanpa bicara ataupun melihat Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah kanan untuk menghindari namja itu tapi namja itu juga mengikutinya dan menghalangi jalannya, diapun mencoba melankah ke sebelah kiri dan hasilnya tetap sama namja itu tetap menghalangi jalannya. Kejadian itu terus berulang beberapa saat sampai-sampai menyita perhatian semua yang ada di lorong tersebut.**

**Akhirnya Yesung menyerah diapun dengan berat mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang sangat ingin dia hindari saat ini.**

**"apa begini sikap seorang yang di tolong berhadapan dengan orang yang menolongnya?" siwon memulai pembicaraannya.**

**Yesung benar-benar tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa dia hanya menggelengkan kepalnya pelan sebagai jawaban.**

**"aku sudah menolongmu dua kali, pertama saat di perpustakaan, dan yang kedua adalah menolongmu dari namja pervert kemarin" lanjut siwon.**

**Yesung menganggukan kepalanya agaknya namja imut kita ini seperti tiba-tiba kehilangan suaranya.**

**"menurutmu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan?"**

**Lagi yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.**

**'aiisssh...aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk mendekati namja aneh ini?' batin siwon kesal.**

**Siwon menarik tangan Yesung kasar dan membawanya pergi dari situ.**

**Tidak jauh dari tempat Yesung dan Siwon tadi terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan meraka. Dia mengepalkan telapak tanganya hingga memerah saat melihat Siwon menarik tangan Yesung dengan kasar.**

**"beraninya kau bersikap kasar terhadap Yesung ku Choi Siwon" ujarnya sambil menahan amarahnya dan berlalu pergi dari persembunyiannya.**

**Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun,bukankah kau yang menyuruh Choi Siwon untuk mendekatinya?mengapa kau harus marah?bukankah ini bagian dari rencanamu?.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Terdengar sebuah pintu yang dibuka secara kasar,dan pintu tak berdosa itu tepatnya berada di atap sekolah. Si pelaku yang membuka pintu tadi masuk sambil menyeret seseorang di belakangnya yang terlihat raut ketakutan dari wajah cantiknya.**

**"baiklah Kim Yesung bisakah kita permudah segala sesuatunya?" siwon memulai pembicaraan.**

**"ma...maksudnya?" yesung si manis masih terlihat bingung**

**Siwon mengacak surainya kasar dan setelah itu diapun mencoba menenangkan diri,dengan berat hati sepertinya dia mengulas sebuah senyuman yah setidaknya untuk mengurangi ketakutan Yesung.**

**"aku hanya ingin menagih hutangku baby sungie!" ucapnya dengan raut wajah manis yang benar-benar terlihat dipaksakan. Dan karena Yesung terlalu polos dia tidak menyadari itu.**

**"maksud sun...eh hyung itu soal kencan?" tanyanya dengan ragu**

**"ne...majayo...so kapan kau punya waktu?" ekspresi Siwon berubah menjadi berbinar saat yesung mengerti maksudnya.**

**"kendae...mengapa hyung begitu ingin berkencan dengan orang sepertiku?"**

**Yesung menghela nafasnya sebentar.**

**"aku hanya namja aneh,culun dan kuper,sejak aku masuk menjadi siswa sekolah ini tidak ada yang melirikku satu orangpun, dan kenapa Siwon hyung namja yang begitu populer dan di kagumi tiba-tiba mengajakku berkencan? Ini terasa aneh... hyung tidak sedang bertaruh dengan teman-teman hyung dan menjadikanku sebagai bahan taruhan kan?"**

**Tanya yesung telak.**

**Deg**

**Siwon sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan yesung, bisa di bilang apa yang yesung pikirkan adalah mendekati benar meskipun dia tidak bertaruh tapi tetap saja siwon melakukan ini demi untuk mendapakan kyuhyun, tidak ada bedanya kan?**

**"i...itu karena,karena kau sangat manis,Oops!" siwon menutup mulutnya saat dia tidak sadar mengatakan hal itu, entahlah dia tiba-tiba saja teringat wajah yesung tanpa kacamata kemarin.**

**"mwo?" yesung juga sama kagetnya,dia mulai takut dia teringat kata-kata kangin sebelum dia masuk ke sekolah ini 'akan sangat berbahaya saat salah satu teman sekolahmu mengetahui jati dirimu sebenarnya' kurang lebih itulah yang di katakan Kangin pada Yesung dan sepertinya itu cukup berlebihan.**

**"emmm...intinya aku ingin berkencan denganmu..tidak ada maksud lain" siwon memghentikan keheningan yang terjadi tadi karena pikiran masing-masing.**

**"kau bukan jenis orang yang tidak tau balas budi kan?" lanjut siwon**

**"aniyo,,,," yesung melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa dia bukan orang seperti itu.**

**"baiklah kalau begitu...sepertinya kau orang yang sulit untuk mengambil keputusan,,jadi biar aku yang memutuskan...hari sabtu ini jam 7 malam aku akan menjemputmu ke rumah,dan tidak ada penolakkan" ujarnya sambil berlalu meniggalkan yesung yang masih mencerna perkataan siwon.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Bel sekolah berbunyi sebanyak 3 kali menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari ini selesai, yesung langsung membereskan bukunya dan segera pulang. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yesung untuk langsung pulang setelah bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Ini dikarenakan yesung harus pergi bekerja paruh waktu.**

**Dia berjalan sedikit cepat menuju gerbang sekolah tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ada sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat menghalangi jalannya. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik mobil ini dan kenapa menghalangi jalannya?**

**Pintu dari arah kemudi mobil terbuka dan keluarlah siwon dengan senyum angkuhnya, dia bejalan mengelilingi mobilnya dan membukakan pintu kursi penumpang untuk yesung.**

**"naiklah!" ucapnya datar**

**"aku bisa pulang sendiri hyung" jawab yesung sambil melangkah pergi tapi di tahan oleh siwon,tanganya di tarik lalu mendorongnya untuk masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintu dengan kasar membuat yesung terlonjak kaget.**

**Siwon buru-buru memasuki mobilnya,setelah masuk dia melihat yesung yang ketakutan "ck...jangan memasang tampang seolah aku meculikmu!" ujarnya kesal "aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang,dan juga untuk mengetahui di mana rumahmu agar saat kencan nanti aku tidak tersesat untuk menjemputmu" lanjutnya.**

**Seperti biasa yesung hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk.**

**"pasang sitbeltmu" perintah siwon dingin**

**Dan dengan cepat dituruti oleh yesung.**

**Selama perjalanan hanya ada keheningan yang mendera mereka berdua. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin untuk memulai pembicaraan,paling hanya sesekali siwon menanyakan arah jalan dimana dia harus berbelok atau terus berjalan lurus.**

**Drrrt...Drrrt**

**Tiba-tiba ponsel yesung bergetar tanda ada panggilan untuknya. Yesung terlihat kaget saat melihat nama pemanggil yang ada di layar ponselnya,diapun mengambil nafas pelan dan menghembuskanya sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.**

**"yoboseo"**

**'sungie-ah apa kau sudah pulang sekolah?' jawab suara di seberang yang ternyata adalah kangin hyungnya.**

**"ne...aku sudah pulang" ujarnya sambil sesekali melirik siwon dan sepertinya yang dilirik tidak perduli.**

**'apa perlu hyung jemput?' tanya kangin**

**"ani...aniyo aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang hyung" saut yesung kaget dan sedikit berteriak membuat siwon melihat ke arahnya.**

**"la..lagipula bukanya hyung harus bekerja?" lanjutnya sedikit lebih tenang**

**'hari ini hyung pulang lebih awal, dan hyung sudah dirumah' ucap kangin bersemangat.**

**"MWO? Hyung sudah dirumah? Teriak yesung yang membuat siwon kaget dan menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.**

**"YA...BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGAGETKANKU!" teriak siwon dan saking keras membuat kangin bisa mendengarnya.**

** yesung's home**

**'YA...BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGAGETKANKU' kangin telonjak kaget saat mendengar suara lain selain adiknya. Dia berdiri dari duduk santainya dan menggeram marah. Dia merasa kalau adiknya saat ini berada dalam bahaya**

**Dan sepertinya yang terlihat dari sini sebenarnya siwon lah yang dalam bahaya karena secara tidak sengaja dialah yang sudah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur. Ckckck poor siwonie.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamar istimewa yang dia desain khusus sebagai tempat dia mengagumi seorang Kim Yesung,di tangannya sudah ada lagi beberapa lembar foto polaroid yang sepertinya adalah foto terbaru Yesung. Dia mengantung satu per satu foto itu pada seutas tali yang membentang di sebuah jendela.**

**Sambil menata foto-foto itu kyuhyun kembali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan yesung,dia bersumpah tidak akan melupakan moment itu dan dia juga bersyukur atas apa yang menimpanya saat itu yang membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan yesung.**

**FLASBACK**

**Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah minimarket dengan terburu-buru karena di belakangnya dia sedang di kejar oleh segerombolan namja betubuh kekar, kyuhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dekat salah satu etalase yang cukup tersembunyi. Dia menghela nafasnya lega saat para gerombolan itu pergi melewati minimarket tempatnya bersembunyi, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dia menyandarkan dirinya di tembok. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pelipisnya, dia meraskan ada sesuatu yang basah dan berlendir di tangannya saat menyentuh pelipisnya dan dia juga merasa sedikit perih dan linu serta pusing pada kepala.**

**Kyuhyun melihat tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pelipisnya berlumuran darah, dia ingat sebelum dia berlari kabur salah seorang dari gerombolan tadi melemparnya dengan batu dan mengenai kepalanya.**

**"gwenchana?" terdengar suara lembut seorang namja menyapa telinganya**

**Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang bersuara lembut tadi,sungguh dia merasa kalau saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan sosok malaikat yang akan menjemputnya untuk pergi bersama ke surga,walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak mungkin mengingat sifatnya yang menyerupai iblis.**

**Kalaupun memang benar sosok yang ada di hadapanya ini adalah malaikat dia rela dicabut nyawanya saat ini juga asalkan itu bisa terus membuatnya melihat sosok tersebut.**

**"tuan,,,jeongmal gwenchana?" tanya sosok itu sekali lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan kembali ke dunia nyata.**

**Dia masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat sosok itu mendekat.**

**Dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuk pelipisnya yang berdarah.**

**"darahnya banyak sekali tuan ini harus segera diobati" ujar sosok manis itu,tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap pelipis kyuhyun dengan sapu tangannya mencoba membersihkan darah yang sudah menggumpal dan hampir mengering.**

**Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada paras namja manis itu, dia merasa akan sangat rugi bila dia tidak melihat setiap detail wajah itu.**

**Mata sipit yang menampakan keramahan, hidung kecil yang mancung, pipi chubi yang mulus tanpa jerawat, dan bibir mungil yang merah menggoda. Oh benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna menurutnya.**

**Yesung nama sosok manis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kyuhyun berdiri dan memapah kyuhyun menuju ruang ganti karyawan.**

**Di dalam ruang ganti karyawan itu ada dua orang karyawan lain yang langsung membantu yesung untuk memapah kyuhyun.**

**"ada apa ini?" tanya seorang karyawan parauh baya**

**"sepertinya dia habis di rampok ajushi" jawab yesung sambil membawa kotak obat yang dia ambil di lemari khusus emergensi.**

**"apa dia temanmu yesung?" tanya karyawan lain **

**"Aniyo" jawab yesung dan kyuhyun berbarengan.**

**"dia tadi tiba-tiba masuk ajushi,kukira dia pengunnjung biasa tapi saat aku lihat ada darah di lantai aku mengikutinya dan ternyata dia terluka" jelas yesung sambil mengobati luka kyuhyun.**

**"mianhae sudah merepotkan" ujar kyuhyun gugup saat yesung mengobatinya, karena dia melihat wajah yesung yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.**

**"tidak apa-apa ini bukan masalah, yesung-ah kami keluar dulu ya masih banyak kerjaan di luar" ujar karyawan paling tua itu.**

**"ne ajushi" jawab yesung sambil tersenyum,sumpah itu membuatnya beribu kali lebih manis.**

**'manisnya,apa benar dia namja?' puji kyuhyun dalam hati**

**"jjah...sudah selesai,sebaiknya setelah ini anda pergi ke rumah sakit agar dapat perawatan lebih baik" ujar yesung**

**"gwenchana,menurutkku ini sudah cukup...gomawo" jawab kyuhyun**

**"mana bisa begitu,tadi itu cuman pertolongan pertama tuan" protes yesung.**

**"jangan panggil aku tuan,panggil saja aku cho..."**

**"yesung-ah" ucapan kyuhyun terpotong oleh karyawan lain yang tiba-tiba masuk memanggil yesung.**

**"ne" jawab yesung**

**"hyungmu sudah menjemput, kau tau aku benar-benar takut kalau sudah bertemu dengan hyungmu tampangnya seram" ujar karyawan tadi sambil bergidig ngeri.**

**"hahaha...itu hanya perasaanmu saja hyung" yesung berdiri dari duduknya**

**"mianhae...aku harus pulang, sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu di sini sampai anda merasa baikan aku akan menitipkan anda pada karyawan lain" **

**"gwenchana,sebentar lagi juga aku akan pergi" jawab kyuhyun**

**Yesung mengambil tasnya "kalau begitu saya pulanng duluan,anyeong" dia melambaikan tangannya.**

**"an..nyeong" balas kyuhyun dengan berat hati.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Love Behind Love**

**Cast : Kim Yesung,Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun and other cast**

**Genre : Crime , Romance Dll**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : YAOI and Typo**

**Note: Thank's for readerdeul yang masih mau baca ff ini. mian ya update'y lama...semoga masih ada yang mau baca atau kalo bisa yang baca bertambah hehe.**

**owh..ya aku mau jawab pertanyaan dari salah satu reader yang tanya kenapa tulisan ff saya ini di tulis bold.**

**hmmmm...mungkin karena mata saya minus jadi kurang enak liatnya kalau ga di bold, anggap saja ini sebagai ciri author yang bikin ff #plak**

**tak usah berlama-lama ini dia chap selanjutnya.**

**Happy Reading ^-^**

**Mobil mewah milik siwon terlihat memasuki sebuah pemukiman rumah,hanya pemukiman rumah biasa bukan pemukiman rumah mewah seperti milik siwon.**

**"MWO? Hyung sudah dirumah? Suara teriakan yesung terdengar dari dalam mobil siwon,membuat mobil tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak karna sang pengemudi yang terkejut oleh teriakan yesung.**

**"YA...BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGAGETKANKU!" teriak siwon membentak yesung saking kagetnya.**

**Siwon tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Yesung karena namja manis bertopeng culun itu terlihat shock seperti melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan,matanya membulat kaget menatap lurus pada kaca depan milik siwon. Karena penasaran apa yang dilihat Yesung siwon pengalihkan perhatiannya kearah yang sama dengan yang di lihat yesung.**

**Siwon terlonjak kaget saat melihat namja bertubuh besar dan kekar juga berwajah sangar berdiri tepat di depan mobilnya.**

**GLEK**

**Siwon sedikit menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan namja di depan mobilnya itu, namja itu terlihat menatap dirinya dan yesung bergantian.**

**GREEP**

**Yesung kaget saat siwon tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan meremasnya lembut.**

**Deg deg deg**

**Dan entah kenapa jantung yesung berdetak sangat kencang saat siwon menatap matanya.**

**"kau tenang saja, jangan panic dan jangan takut..ada aku di aku pernah menolongmu dari gangguan namja seperti itu"**

**Ujar siwon menenangkan yesung dengan menatap yesung lembut.**

**"mwo?" ujar yesung tidak mengerti.**

**Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dan hendak keluar tetapi yesung menahannya,siwon melihat kearah yesung dan tersenyum tulus kepada yesung entah ada angin apa siwon si angkuh tiba-tiba bersikap manis pada yesung apa itu hanya pura-pura atau tulus dari hatinya? Hanya siwon,Tuhan dan author yang tau #PlakPlak**

**"kau tenang saja aku pasti bisa melawannya" siwon berkata dengan penuh percaya diri dan mulai beranjak.**

**"kendae,,,andwe!" yesung belum sempat mencegah siwon untuk keluar karena siwon sudah sepenuhnya berada di luar mobil dan berjalan menghampiri namja asing menurut siwon itu.**

**Yesung langsung keluar dari mobil siwon untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi, tapi yesung langsung menundukan kepalanya saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari namja kekar yang sangat dikenalnya itu, tentu saja yesung kenal,namja yang sedari tadi berdiri angkuh di depan mobil siwon adalah hyungnya sendiri yang tidak lain adalah kangin.**

**Bagaimana bisa kangin tiba-tiba bisa ada di hadapan mobil siwon? Jawabannya adalah karena dengan sangat kebetulan mobil siwon berhenti tepat di depan rumah yesung. Ck mungkin saat ini siwon sedang sial yah anggap saja begitu.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Namja tinggi bersurai coklat dan berwajah putih pucat itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah makam, di tanganya terdapat bunga yang telah dirangkai sedemikian rupa yang membuat bunga tersebut terlihat sangat indah.**

**Dia membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan,setelah selanjutnya dia meletakan bunga yang di bawanya di dekat sebuah foto yang berukuran cukup besar. Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat seorang namja berambut hitam lurus dan berwajah sangat cantik,jika dilihat sekilas dia seperti seorang yeoja. Di belakang foto itu terlihat tembok batu nisan yang berdiri kokoh dan disitu terukir sebuah nama "Cho Heechul".**

**"apa kabar hyung?" ujar namja tinggi itu sambil mengusapkan punggung tangannya pada foto itu,meskipun dia tau apa yang dilakukannya tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban.**

**"ku harap kau selalu bahagia di atas sana" lanjutnya sembari menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit seraya tersenyum tulus.**

**Namja bermarga Cho itu berhenti mendongak dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya yang ternyata adalah selembar foto.**

**"lihat!" ujarnya sembari menunjukan foto di tangannya pada makam yang ada di depannya.**

**"bukankah dia sangat cantik hyung?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum.**

**Seperti biasa tidak ada jawaban.**

**"tidak hanya cantik,selain itu dia juga sangat baik meskipun kadang terlalu polos" jelasnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan seseorang yang secara tidak langsung ia kenalkan pada hyungnya ini.**

**"aku sangat mencintainya hyung,sangat sangat mencintainya" dia kembali berucap tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.**

**"kendae..." tiba-tiba expresinya berubah menjadi sendu dan diapun menundukan kepalanya.**

**"aku memanfaatkannya untuk membalas dendam hyung...aku menahan hasratku untuk memilikinya demi untuk memberi pelajaran pada namja yang sudah menyakitimu hyung"**

**Ucapnya berapi-api terlihat expresi kemarahan dari sorot mata caramelnya.**

**"aku berjanji hyung,aku berjanji akan membuat namja itu menyesal karena telah menyakitimu hyung" dia mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan gejolak kemarahan di hatinya**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Siwon memperhatikan kangin dari bawah sampai atas hingga matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata kangin. Siwon tidak menunjukan expresi ketakutan karena mungkin dia tidak takut,tetapi dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Siwon terus menatap mata kangin yang juga menatapnya penuh amarah.**

**Kangin memutuskan tatapan tajamnya dari siwon ketika melihat yesung keluar dari mobil siwon,dia menatap yesung dengan penuh ketegasan dan rasa khawatir. Melihat kangin yang terus menatap yesung membuat siwon khawatir,dia pun mengahalangi kangin dengan tubuhnya sambil merentangkan tanganya.**

**"jangan ganggu dia!" ujar siwon tegas**

**"mwo?" kangin menautkan alisnya saat mendengar kata siwon barusan.**

**Yesung yang sebelumnya sempat terpaku di sebelah mobil siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri kedua namja tersebut.**

**"si...siwon hyung!" panggil yesung sambil menarik ujung seragam siwon.**

**Siwonpun menoleh "tenang saja chagi,,aku bisa menghadapinya!" ujar siwon polos.**

**"MWO? CHAGI?" kangin berteriak saat mendengar pangilan siwon pada yesung, dan teriakan itu membuat yesung sedikit merengut.**

**"YA..KAU MENAKUTINYA BRENGSEK!" bentak siwon pada kangin sambil menubrukan badannya pada badan kangin.**

**Kangin tidak terima dan langsung mengepalkan tanganya dan**

**BUGH**

**Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi siwon dan membuat dia tersungkur ke tanah,kangin merasa kurang puas dan kembali akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan.**

**"Hyung,hentikan" teriak yesung yang membuat kangin menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan memukul siwon.**

**Yesung memegang tangan kangin dan menariknya untuk mundur sedikit menjauhi siwon. Dengan susah payah siwon pun bangkit sambil memegangi pipinya yang tadi terkena pukulan siwon,tangan yang satunya menunjuk yesung "kau..."**

**"jeongmal mianhae siwon hyung" yesung memotong kata-kata siwon sambil membungkuk di depan siwon.**

**Kangin yang melihat adiknya membungkuk langsung menarik tangan yesung dan memaksa yesung untuk masuk kerumah.**

**Setelah memastikan yesung sudah masuk kedalam rumah,kangin berbalik dan kembali menghampiri siwon.**

**"jangan pernah mendekati adikku atau kau akan mati" kangin mengancam siwon sambil mengacungkan jarinya di depan siwon.**

**Siwon hanya melongo saat mengetahuai siapa namja kekar di hadapannya,dia benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa.**

**"dan satu hal lagi,jangan pernah menampakan dirimu di hadapanku..ARASSO!" teriak kangin sambil mendorong siwon.**

**Siwon menatap kangin dengan marah sambil melangkah mundur,memasuki mobilnya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** BRAK..**

**Yesung terlonjak kaget saat medengar suara pintu yang di tutup dengan kasar oleh kangin kakaknya,dia melihat kangin menghampirinya yang sedang duduk dia ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar itu.**

**"siapa dia?" tanya kangin dingin meskipun urat marahnya masih terlihat.**

**"di...dia hanya sunbae ku" jawab yesung gugup dan takut terlihat dari tangannya yang meremas ujung tali tasnya.**

**"sunbaemu?" ujar kangin.**

**"ne,,," angguk yesung**

**"kalau dia memang hanya sunbaemu,kenapa dia mengantarmu pulang?" tanya yesung sengit.**

**"dia hanya ingin mengantarku pulang hyung" ucap yesung meyakinkan.**

**"kalau memang dia hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang,KENAPA DIA TADI MEMBENTAKMU HUH?" teriak kangin.**

**Ck,,,,tak sadarkah Kangin kalau dia juga saat ini sedang membentak adiknya.**

**Yesung merengut takut,dia menundukan kepalanya aliran bening mulai keluar dari matanya,bahunya mulai terlihat naik turun.**

**"Hiks...hiks...hiks" dan isakan kecil mulai terdengar.**

**Sadar adiknya tengah menangis kangin merasa bersalah dan menyesali perbuatanya yang sudah membentak yesung adik manisnya.**

**Kangin menarik menarik yesung ke dalam pelukannya,dia mengusap-usap punggung yesung guna menenangkannya.**

**"mianhae,hyung hanya terlalu khawatir" ucap kangin**

**Yesung mendorong kangin kasar,meskipun tidak terlalu kuat itu cukup membuat kangin limbung.**

**"KEKHAWATIRAN HYUNG TERLALU BERLEBIHAN,SAMPAI KAPAN HYUNG AKAN TERUS SEPERTI INI EOH?" yesung berteriak marah di depan kangin**

**Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan,yesung yang selalu manis,manja,dan penurut terhadapnya hyungnya tiba-tiba berani membentak hyungnya.**

**Kangin kaget dia tidak menyangka yesung bisa semarah ini.**

**"hiks..hiks aku juga ingin seperti teman sekelasku yang lain hyung, mereka bebas berteman bersama siapapun,mereka bebas untuk mengatur penampilan mereka,mereka juga tidak pernah terlihat sendiri..apa hyung tau aku sangat kesepian di sekolah tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena penampilan jelek ini" yesung berbicara panjang lebar untuk mengeluarkan kekesalanya selama ini,yesung melempar kacamata yang dia pakai ke lantai hingga membuat kacamata itu pecah. Kangin terbelalak melihat itu dia tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa,dia tidak menyangka idenya untuk melindungi yesung dengan cara ini malah membuatnya tersakiti.**

**Yesung berjalan memasuki kamarnya tanpa berhenti menangis meninggalkan kangin yang masih melamun menyesali perbuatannya. Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kerja hari ini karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Sudah berulang kali kyuhyun melirik jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya,sesekali dia melihat kearah minimarket tempat pujaannya bekerja tetapi namja manis yang di cintainya itu belum juga terlihat. Seharusnya tepat satu jam lalu namja manis itu sudah memulai pekerjaannya.**

**Akhirnya demi untuk memastikan keberadaan yesung kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan memasuki minimarket itu. Masih dengan menggunakan maskernya kyuhyun berjalan kearah kasir sambil membawa sebotol air minum dari rak terdekat.**

**Setelah sampai di depan sang kasir dia menyerahkan botol air yang dia beli itu sebagai alibi. Sang kasir menerimanya dan mulai mengscan barcode yang ada pada botol minum itu.**

**Setelah melihat harga yang tertera pada layar yang di gunakan untuk menunjukan harga kepada pembeli itu kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan uangnya.**

**"ehm..kemana kasir yang biasanya bekerja jam segini?" tanya kyuhyun ragu sambil menyerahkan uang itu kepada sang kasir.**

**"oh..maksud tuan Kim Yesung?" tanya sang kasir.**

**Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.**

**"tadi dia menghubungiku kalau hari ini dia tidak masuk karena sakit" jelas sang kasir sambil memberikan barang yang dibeli kyuhyun beserta uang kembalianya. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan langsung pergi meniggalkan minimarket.**

**Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya rasa khawatir langsung memenuhi perasaannya saat mendengar yesung sedang sakit,tapi dia ingat bahwa tadi di sekolah yesung terlihat baik-baik saja.**

**"siwon" kyuhyun menggumamkan nama siwon saat dia mengingat sesuatu.**

**Dia ingat kalau tadi siang siwon mengantar yesung secara paksa,dia berpikir kalau siwonlah yang membuat yesung sakit,mengingat siwon tidak pernah menyukai yesung. Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan handphonnya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai kimono,tanganya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Dia berjalan kearah meja rias,setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut siwon melihat penampilannya di cermin. Masih terlihat dengan jelas pipinya bengkak kemerahan efek dari pukulan kangin tadi siang.**

**"brengsek..berani-beraninya dia memukul namja tampan sepertiku" monolog siwon sambil mengelus-elus pipinya,sesekali dia meringis sakit saat tidak sengaja dia menekannya terlalu keras.**

**"awas saja kau Kim Yesung,aku akan membuatmu menyesal" umpat siwon.**

**"kendae...aku tidak menyangka kalau yesung punya kakak seseram itu,benar-benat bertolak belakang dengan yesung" siwon berkomentar.**

**Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt**

**Siwon berhenti memerhatikan dirinya di cermin saat mendengar handphonnya bergetar,diapun berjalan menghampiri meja kecil yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengabil handphonenya yang terletak dia atas meja tersebut. Siwon terlihat kaget saat melihat nama sang penelfon yang tertera pada layar handphonnya tapi beberapa detik kemudian doa tersenyum dan menekan tombol hijau yang ada layar.**

**"yoboseo,ada apa kyu?" salam siwon pada sang penelfon tanpa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya.**

**"apa yang kau lakukan pada kim yesung?" tanya kyuhyun to the point.**

**Siwon terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan siwon.**

**"apa maksudmu kyu?" siwon balik bertanya.**

**"bukankah tadi siang kau mengantarnya pulang?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.**

**"ya..tadi aku mengantarnya pulang,memangnya ada apa? Siwon masih bingung.**

**"yesung sakit" ujar kyuhyun dingin.**

**"mwo?yesung sakit? Darimana kau..."**

**"aku hanya memerintahkannmu untuk mengencani yesung bukan untuk menyakitinya" kyuhyun memotong omongan siwon.**

**"kalau sampai aku melihat kau menyakitinya lagi,aku akan membuatmu menyesal!" ancam kyuhyun.**

**"ya..apa maksudmu cho..."**

**Tut tut tut **

**"aissh..dia malah menutupnya" umpat siwon.**

**Mendengar ancaman kyuhyun tadi siwon jadi teringat pada kangin yang juga mengancamnya. Sudah ada dua orang yang mengancannya hari ini, dan ini semua berhubungan dengan yesung 'Ck...apa istimewanya kim yesung itu' batin siwon.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Yesung menatap malas kacamatanya yang sudah hancur karena kemarin dia melemparnya dengan sangat keras ke lantai,dia sedikit menyesali perbuatannya kemarin terhadap kangin, biar bagaimanapun yesung adalah anak baik yang tidak pernah melawan kepada yang lebih tua.**

**Yesung buru-buru memasukan kacamatanya yang sudah hancur ke dalam saku blezernya saat mendengar kangin sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menundukan kepalanya saat sadar kangin menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Kangin berjalan melewati yesung dan mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di kulkas menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas bening dan lantas meminumnya.**

**"hyung..." panggil yesung lirih**

**Dan hanya di tanggapi kangin dengan lirikan.**

**"mianhae..." ujarnya lagi sambil menunduk lebih dalam.**

**Kangin tersenyum dan menghampiri adik manisnya tersebut.**

**"harusnya hyung yang meminta maaf padamu sungie" ujar kangin sambil mengelus surai yesung lembut.**

**Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada kangin.**

**"apa yang kau katakan kemarin benar sungie-ah..kekhawatiran hyung terlalu berlebihan padamu,tapi kau tau kan kalau hyung benar-benar menyayangimu sungie?" yesung hanya mengangguk tampa meghilangkan senyum manis di bibir tipisnya.**

**Kangin mencubit pipi chuby yesung dengan gemas karena kelakuan adik imutnya itu. Dan yesung langsung mempoutkan bibirnya setelah kangin melepaskan cubitanya,kangin terkekeh melihat sifat manja yesung.**

**Yesung memasukan tangannya kedalam saku blezernya dan mengeluarkan kacamata yang sudah rusak itu.**

**"hyung ,,,mianhae aku sudah merusak kacamata pemberian hyung" ujar yesung sedih.**

**"gwenchana...bukankah selama ini kau benci memakai kacamata ini eoh?" tanya kangin.**

**Yesung mengangguk malu,kangin mengambil kacamata itu dari tanganya lalu berjalan ke arah tong sampah dan langsung membuang kacamata itu.**

**"hyung..." yesung kaget melihat kangin melakukan hal itu.**

**"mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu berpenapilan aneh lagi, kau boleh berpenampilan sesuai dengan yang kau mau sungie" jelas kangin sambil tersenyum ke arah yesung.**

**"gomawo hyung" yesung memeluk kangin erat.**

**"tati tetap hyung akan terus mengawasimu,Arasso?" ujar kangin sambil mengusap lembut punggung yesung.**

**Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban tanpa berniat untuk melepas pelukannya.**

**"hey...jam berapa ini kau kan harus ke sekolah?" tanya kangin sambil melepaskan pelukan yesung.**

**"ah...aku terlambat hyung eottokhae?" panic yesung sambil melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tanganya.**

**"ayo hyung antar,kebetulan hyung membawa mobil perusahaan" ajak kangin sambil berlalu di ikuti yesung di belakangnya.**

**Merekapun memasuki mobil yang biasa kangin pakai untuk mengantar barang,karena pekerjaanya yang memang seorang kurir.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Yesung berlari sangat cepat menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu dan ini adalah pertama kalinya yesung datang terlambat ke sekolah. Yesung berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya,dia mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan tidak lupa juga dia berdoa semoga songsaengnim yang mengajar hari ini tidak memarahinya.**

**Diapun mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk membuka pintu kelas tersebut,sekali lagi dia menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mulai membuka pintu kelasnya.**

**"mianhe,saya terlambat songsaengnim" ujar yesung sambil membungkuk setelah iya melewati pintu kelasnya.**

**Merasa tidak ada jawaban dan suasana kelas terasa hening diapun menegakkan tubuhnya dan yang dia lihat adalah tampang cengo dari semua murid dan juga sang songsaengnim. Yesung terlihat bingung dan memiringk an kepalanya dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di situ langsung menatap yesung dengan berbinar.**

**'ommo..manisnya'**

**'siapa dia,malaikatkah kenapa dia begitu cantik?'**

**'neomu kyeota, rasanya aku ingin menculiknya dan menjadikannya milikku'**

**Kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran teman-teman sekelas yesung yang saat ini masih menatap yesung intens dan tanpa berkedip seolah-olah pemandangan di depannya akan hilang kalau mereka berkedip.**

**Yesung semakin tidak mengerti diapun menghampiri sang songsaengnim dan menepuk bahunya pelan "jung songsaengnim?" panggil yesung lirih.**

**Jung songsaengnim tersadar dari keterpesonaanya pada yesung dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada murid-murid.**

**Diapun mengalihkan kembali pandanganya pada yesung**

**"kau siapa? Apa kau siswa pindahan?" tanya jung songsaeng dengan nada manis.**

**"mwo? Aniya aku siswa sekolah ini namaku Kim Yesung" jawab yesung tersenyum manis.**

**"MWO?" semua siswa di kelas itu langsung kaget saat mengetahui namja yang mereka kagumi tadi adalah yesung.**

**Wajar saja mereka kaget, yesung yang mereka lihat saat ini berbeda dengan yesung yang biasa mereka lihat. Yesung yang selalu tampak culun sekarang terlihat manis tanpa kacamata yang menutup mata sipitnya,pipi chubinya terlihat jelas dan tampak ingin di cubit,surai hitam berponi yang terlihat sangat lembut membuat semua orang ingin membelainya,titambah bibir merah tipisnya yang membuat dia berjuta kali lebih manis saat tersenyum.**

**Jung songsaeng langsung menyuruh yesung untuk duduk tanpa memperdulikan keterlambatan yesung,sepertinya dia masih terpengaruh dengan wajah manis yesung. Hanya orang aneh yang tidak tertarik pada si manis yesung.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar 3 menit yang lalu,saat ini yesung sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan,memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan yesung jika saat istirahat dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.**

**Tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini,jika biasanya dia berjalan menuju perpustakaan tanpa ada satu orangpun yang meliriknya atau menyadari keberadaan yesung, sekarang justru kebalikannya semua siswa yang ada di di lorong menuju perpustakaan menatap yesung kagum, tidak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang tidak melihat yesung.**

**Dan ini membuat yesung yang tidak terbiasa di perhatikan menjadi risih,di berjalan sambil menundukan kepala menghindari tatapan para siswa. Karena sibuk menunduk yesung tidak sengaja menubruk punggung seorang namja.**

**Namja itupun berbalik untuk melihat dan berniat memarahi sang penabrak,sang namja berbalik bertepatan dengan yesung yang mengangkat wajahnya membuat namja itu langsung berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Namja itu langsung kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat yesung sedekat ini,niatnya untuk memarahi yesung hilang saat melihat namja manis itu.**

**Yesung memundurkan sedikit langkahnya saat menyadari posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan namja di depannya.**

**"mianhae,aku tidak melihat jalan" ujar yesung gugup karena di tatap secara intens oleh namja berwajah dingin itu.**

**Sebelum menjawab permohonan maaf yesung namja itu menunjukan seringainya membuat yesung bertambah gugup.**

**"kau tau,aku orang yang sangat sulit untuk memberikan maaf? Dan kau harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maafmu manis" ucap namja itu tanpa menghilangkan seringai di wajahnya,dan tangannya dengan reflek membelai pipi yesung.**

**Dan raut wajah yesung langsung menegang.**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada si manis yesung?**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Love Behind Love**

**Cast : Kim Yesung,Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun and other cast**

**Genre : Crime , Romance Dll**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : YAOI and Typo**

**Note : mianhae updatenya lama.. semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff nie.. hehe terima kasih buat reader yang udah mau review berkat kalian aku jadi punya hobi baru yaitu baca review kalian haha #plak**

**okelah ga usah lama-lama**

**Happy Reading^^**

**"kau tau,aku orang yang sangat sulit untuk memberikan maaf? Dan kau harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maafmu manis" ucap namja itu tanpa menghilangkan seringai di wajahnya,dan tangannya dengan reflek membelai pipi yesung.**

**Raut wajah yesung langsung menegang, kenapa sesuatu seperti ini harus selalu terjadi padanya? Sekarang yesung menyesal karena melepas kacamatanya,jika saja saat ini dia masih memakai kacamatanya mungkin namja di hadapannya ini sedang marah dan memaki dirinya sepertinya itu lebih baik daripada di tatap dengan tatapan mesum yang ? mesum? Ya..itulah persepsi yesung saat ini.**

**Pelan-pelan yesung memundurkan langkahnya agar dia bisa sedikit menjauh dari namja tampan di hadapannya, tapi si namja tampan itu tiba-tiba mencekal lengan yesung dan menarik yesung untuk menempel padanya tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang ramping yesung.**

**Namja manis itu mulai ketakutan dilihat dari wajahnya yang menahan tangis orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya menonton dan tidak melakukan apa-apa meraka terlalu takut untuk terlibat dengan namja yang terkenal dingin dan sadis itu.**

**Yesung terus meronta dalam pelukan namja tampan itu air mata sudah mulai turun dari matanya tetapi namja itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan malah memperkuat pelukannya membuat tubuh yesung makin menempel padanya.**

**"lepaskan tolong...hiks" ujar yesung lirih sambil memukul-mukul dada namja tersebut.**

**"lepaskan dia kim kibum" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan seorang namja yang membuat yesung dan namja yang sudah diketahui bernama kibum itu berhenti.**

**Kibum mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah mengganggunya,dia tersenyum meremehkan saat mengetahui siapa namja yang berteriak tadi.**

**Kibum melepaskan pelukannya terhadap yesung tapi tangannya masih tetap mencekal lengan yesung erat membuat yesung kesakitan.**

**"sejak kapan kau suka mencampuri urusan orang lain Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya kibum sinis.**

**"aku memang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain,tapi itu bukan berarti aku dilarang untuk melakukannya kan?" jawab dan tannya kyuhyun balik.**

**"kau melakukan itu bukan berarti kau menyukai namja manis ini kan?" ujar kibum sambil merangkul pinggang yesung.**

**Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat kibum memeluk dan menyentuh yesung seenaknya dan itu di sadari oleh kibum,sebuah seringai terlihat menghiasi bibirnya.**

**"ternyata benar kau menyukainya" ujar kibum enteng.**

**Yesung terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan kibum diapun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kibum ke kyuhyun. Sadar kalau yesung memperhatikannya kyuhyun langsung membuang muka.**

**'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya?' ujar yesung dalam hati setelah melihat kyuhyun walaupun hanya sekilas karena kyuhyun membuang mukanya.**

**"akh.."**

**Yesung sadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan tangan yang satunya di tarik oleh seseorang membuatnya terlepas dari cengkraman kibum.**

**Yesung mendongak untuk melihat dan ternyata yang menariknya adalah siwon.**

**"jangan pernah mengganggu namjachinggu-ku" ucap siwon dingin sambil menarik yesung dan berjalan melewati kyuhyun yang sedang mematung dengan wajah datar.**

**Saat melewati kyuhyun yesung melihat siluet wajah kyuhyun dan entah mengapa yesung merasa melihat kesedihan di balik wajah datarnya itu.**

**Kibum hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat kyuhyun,sepertinya dia tau sesuatu.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Brak..**

**Kyuhyun menutup pintu toilet dengan sangat keras tidak peduli kalau orang-orang di dalamnya kaget,dia berjalan kearah wastafel dengan wajah merah menahan marah membuat semua orang yang lebih dulu berada di sana berhamburan keluar meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam toilet.**

**"sampai kapan kau hanya terus menjadi stalkernya hmm?" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin kearah sang pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah kibum.**

**Tanpa basa-basi kyuhyun langsung menarik kerah baju kibum dan mendorongnya hingga punggung kibum menubruk tembok dengan keras membuat kibum sedikit mengerang kesakitan.**

**"berani-beraninya kau menyentuh yesung-ku huh?" ujar kyuhyun.**

**"yesung-mu? Cih...sejak kapan dia menjadi yesung-mu?" tanya kibum meremehkan.**

**Bugh..**

**Kyuhyun menonjok pipi kibum membuat kibum tersungkur ke lantai, nafas kyuhyun terengah setelah mengahajar kibum sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.**

**Kibum bangkit dengan sedikit tertatih sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya hasil perbuatan kyuhyun.**

**"kau tau?aku melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja agar kau keluar dari persembunyiannmu,dan tidak hanya menjadi bayang-bayang namja yang kau cintai itu" ujar kibum dengan tampang serius.**

**Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi kata-kata kibum dia malah membuang pandangan dari kibum.**

**"heechul hyung juga tidak akan suka jika kau mengorbankan perasaanmu hanya untuk membalas dendam pada namja tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu" lanjut kibum.**

**"sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut campur kim kibum,hanya aku yang tau cara untuk mendapatkan cintaku sekaligus membalas dendam atas kematian heechul hyung" ujar kyuhyun dingin dan meninggalkan kibum sendirian.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Siwon terus menarik yesung hingga keluar dari lingkungan sekolah,yesung terlihat bingung dia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat sekolahnya yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya diapun melihat kedepan dan hanya menemukan punggung siwon. Siwon sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya dari awal dia menarik yesung entah apa yang ada di pikiran namja tampan itu saat ini.**

**'aissh..kim yesung kau membuatku bingung,mengapa hatiku tiba-tiba sakit dan ingin marah saat melihatmu dipeluk dengan seenaknya oleh namja kurang ajar tadi..dan lagi kenapa kau melepas kacamatamu huh? Kau tau wajah manismu itu bisa membuat semua orang menjadi gila..ya ampun apa yang kau pikirkan siwon sepertinya kau memang sudah gila' rutuk siwon dalam hati sambil terus menarik yesung entah kemana, dan namja manis itu hanya mengikuti siwon dengan tampang bingung yang menggemaskan.**

**Siwon dan yesung memasuki sebuah toko optik dan disambut oleh pelayan toko dengan ramah**

**"selamat siang ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar sang pelayan**

**"tolong carikan kacamata yang cocok untuknya!" perintah siwon sambil melirik yesung yang ada di sebelahnya**

**"kalau boleh tau minus anda berapa?" tanya sang pelayan pada yesung**

**"ma-mataku tidak minus" jawab yesung pelan.**

**Siwon terlihat kaget,dan langsung menatap yesung**

**"lalu kenapa selama ini kau selalu memakai kacamata?" tanya siwon pada yesung.**

**Yesung menunduk sebelum menjawab.**

**"aku hanya di suruh oleh hyungku" jawab yesung polos.**

**"mwo?maksudmu hyung yang kemarin meninju-ku itu?" tanya siwon lagi**

**"ne.. jeongmal mianhe atas perbuatan hyungku kemarin" ujar yesung membungkukkan badannya di depan siwon.**

**Siwon hanya diam melihat yesung yang membungkukkan badan di depannya.**

**Sebenarnya dia belum bisa terima diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh kangin kemarin,tapi di sisi lain dia juga kasian melihat yesung yang polos ini meminta maaf padanya toh mungkin kangin melakukan hal itu karena khawatir terhadap adik manisnya ini.**

**"sudahlah lupakan" ujar siwon akhirnya.**

**Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum riang.**

**"benarkah siwon hyung sudah memaafkan hyungku?" tanya yesung berbinar sambil memegang tangan siwon dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.**

**Jantung siwon berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat yesung tersenyum riang dengan tampang polosnya yang benar-benar imut,sadar akan keterpesonaannya terhadap yesung siwon langsung menepis tangan yesung dengan sedikit kasar.**

**"sudah kubilang lupakan" ujar siwon dingin.**

**Dan yesung hanya menanggapi dengan senyum manisnya membuat siwon salah tingkah.**

**"ehem..jadi bagaimana tuan apakah anda masih mau membeli kacamata?" ujar sang pelayan yang sedari tadi dijadikan kambing conge oleh siwon dan yesung.**

**"sepertinya kita tidak ja..."**

**"carikan saja kacamata tanpa minus yang cocok untuknya"**

**Ucapan yesung yang berniat tidak jadi membeli tiba-tiba di potong oleh siwon,dan yesung hanya memiringkan kepalanya kearah siwon dengan tampang bertanya.**

**Siwon dan yesung keluar dari toko optik dengan yesung yang sudah kembali memakai kacamata "aku bilangkan mataku tidak minus,kenapa hyung tetap membelikanku kacamata?" tanya yesung dengan tampang cemberut.**

**"aissh..apa kau tidak malu masuk ke dalam sebuah toko dan tidak membeli apa-apa?" tanya siwon balik sambil menahan perasaannya saat melihat yesung.**

**Yesung memang kembali memakai kacamata,tetapi kacamata yang digunakanya saat ini lebih baik dari kacamata yesung sebelumnya.**

**"selama aku bekerja di minimarket sudah ada banyak orang yang masuk ke mininmarket tanpa membeli apapun,ada yang menanyakan alamat bahkan ada yang hanya ingin ke toilet tapi mereka terlihat tidak malu" jawab yesung polos sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya,dan tersenyum ambigu.**

**Sepertinya yesung menyukai kacamata baru yang di belikan siwon,entah karena kacamata itu lebih bagus dari kacamata yang sebelumnya atau karena siwon yang membelikan untuknya. Hey siapa yang tidak senang jika di belikan sesuatu oleh namja tampan dan kaya seperti siwon? Dan yesung merasa sangat beruntung saat ini,selama ini belum pernah ada seseorang yang memberikannya sesuatu kecuali kangin.**

**Siwon memutar bola matanya kesal setelah mendengar jawaban polos yesung,tiba-tiba dia berhenti berjalan dan membalik badannya menghadap yesung. Yesung ikut menghentikan langkahnya dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah siwon yang berdiri di depannya.**

**Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas kacamata yesung,dan yesung hanya diam karena dia tidak tau apa yang akan siwon lakukan. Setelah melepas kacamata yesung siwon hanya diam dan matanya tidak lepas dari wajah yesung.**

**'mengapa wajah semanis ini harus di tutupi?' batin siwon.**

**Yesung yang bingung sekaligus kesal terhadap siwon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah siwon membuat namja tampan itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.**

**"kenapa hyung melepas kacamatanya?" tanya yesung bingung.**

**Siwon melirik kacamata yang ada di tangannya sebentar dan kembali melihat yesung.**

**"pakai kacamata ini saat aku tidak ada di sisimu,dan kau harus melepasnya saat sedang bersamaku,Arrasso?" ujar siwon mmemrintah.**

**"wae?" tanya yesung polos**

**"tentu saja agar aku bisa terus melihat wajah manismu,oops!"**

**Blush..**

**Wajah yesung langsung memerah saat siwon mengatakan hal itu,dia menundukan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya.**

**'aissh..choi siwon bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu di depannya,dan kenapa dia terlihat bekali-kali lipat lebih manis saat memerah seperti itu?'batin siwon**

**"ehem..maksudku kalau kau memakai kacamata saat aku tidak ada setidaknya kau tidak akan di ganggu oleh namja kurang ajar seperti tadi" siwon memcoba memperbaiki kata-katanya.**

**"kenapa hyung menjadi seperti kangin hyung?" yesung mengembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar pernyataan siwon tadi.**

**"mwo? Ya...jangan samakan aku dengan hyung sangarmu itu" ujar siwon tak terima.**

**"hyungku tidak sangar,dia orang yang sangat baik tau" bela yesung terhadap hyungnya.**

**"ah..sudahlah,oh ya aku mau menagih jawabanmu kapan kita bisa pergi kencan?" siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.**

**"ehhhmm..i..itu...ehmmm" yesung terlihat berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan siwon.**

**Dan siwon hanya diam menunggu jawaban yesung dengan tampang kesal**

**"ehmmm...hyung meminta ijin dulu dari kangin hyung" jawab yesung akhirnya.**

**"mwo?aisssh..merepotkan" ujar siwon sambil berbalik meninggalkan yesung**

**"hyung ..tunggu aku" teriak yesung sambil berlari kecil menyusul siwon.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Kyuhyun kembali mendatangi makam hyungnya,dia selalu datang ke tempat itu saat hatinya mengalami kegamangan.**

**"heechul hyung juga tidak akan suka jika kau mengorbankan perasaanmu hanya untuk membalas dendam pada namja tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu"**

**Kata-kata kibum kemarin terus berputar dalam pikirannya membuat dia merasa sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan rencananya.**

**Kibum adalah sepupu kyuhyun,dia tahu rencana kyuhyun saat tidak sengaja dia memasuki ruangan khusus yang kyuhyun gunakan untuk menyimpan foto-foto yesung.**

**Kibum sudah berusaha untuk membujuk kyuhyun agar menghentikan rencananya,tetapi kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala dan lagi dia masih belum terima atas kematian hyung tercintanya.**

**"hyung..." ucap kyuhyun parau**

**"apa benar kau tidak suka aku melakukan hal ini? Aku melakukan ini untukmu hyung...dan aku yakin hyung akan sangat bahagia saat melihat orang sudah menyakiti hyung menderita,dan aku juga akan segera mendapatkan kebahagiaanku saat orang yang kucintai menjadi milikku..itu tidak akan lama hyung..tunggu saja" ucap kyuhyun sambil terus menatap batu nisan dari makam hyungnya.**

**Di sisi lain pemakaman tersebut tidak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun berdiri terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang membungkkukan badannya di depan dua buah makam. Kedua namja itu adalah yesung dan hyungnya kangin,saat ini mereka sedang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua mereka. Omma yesung meninggal saat yesung berumur 3th karena sakit dan ayahnya menniggal saat yesung duduk di bangku junior high school karena kecelakaan. Sejak itulah kangin mulai bekerja untuk menghidupi kehidupan dirinya dan yesung dia sangat menyayangi yesung bahkan sangat over protectif terhadapnya semua itu di karenakan oleh pesan ayahnya sebelum meninggal untuk menjaga yesung sebaik-baiknya.**

**"omma,,appa aku dan kangin hyung datang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kalian,,kangin hyung bilang dulu saat aku masih kecil kalian akan merayakannya dengan mengadakan acara piknik..waktu itu aku masih terlalu kecil jadi aku tidak ingat seperti apa suasana piknik saat itu" yesung berucap sambil tersenyum tegar di hadapan makam orang tuanya itu,dan kangin hanya bisa diam sambil mengusap surai hitam yesung.**

**"dan aku sudah menyiapkan bekal piknik untuk mengingat bagaimana suasana piknik kita dulu" ujar yesung riang sambil mengangkat sebuah keranjang piknik di tangannya. Kangin tersenyum lembut melihat ketegaran adiknya itu. Bisa di bilang hanya sebentar yesung merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.**

**"hyung ayo gelar tikarnya" titah yesung dan langsung di turuti oleh kangin.**

**Mereka berdua duduk di atas tikar dan yesung mulai mengeluarkan semua bekal makanan yang ada dalam keranjang pikniknya.**

**"kangin hyung juga bilang kalau omma suka sekali makan sup rumput laut, dan hari ini aku membuatkanya special untuk omma" ujar yesung sambil menuangkan sup rumput laut buatanya ke dalam mangkuk dan menaruh mangkuk tersebut di atas kedua makam itu.**

**"ini untuk appa dan ini untuk omma,, selamat makan!" ucapnya ceria.**

**Kangin sudah mulai menyantap makanannya dengan lahap,saat kangin sedang sibuk dengan makanannya yesung melihat ke sekeliling pemakaman dan mendapati pemandangan yang cukup indah karena pemakaman itu memang berada di atas bukit. pandangan yesung tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah makam tidak jauh dari makam orang tuanya itu**

**Yesung menaruh makanannya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berniat untuk menghampiri namja itu dan mengajaknya makan.**

**"kau mau kemana?" tanya kangin**

**"ehmmm...hyung lihat namja di sana?" tunjuk yesung pada namja yang dilihatnya tadi,kangin mengikuti arah telunjuk yesung dan kembali melihat yesung dengan pandangan tanda tanya.**

**"bolehkah aku mengajaknya makan bersama kita di sini?" tanya yesung ragu.**

**"mengapa kita harus melakukan itu?" tanya kangin balik.**

**" dia daritadi berdiri terus seperti itu,dan dia juga terlihat sangat-sangat sedih sepertinya makam itu adalah makam orang yang sangat di cintainya" jelas yesung.**

**"lalu?" tanggap kangin**

**"kita harus menghiburnya hyung siapa tau itu akan membuatnya lebih baik,bukankah menghibur orang merupakan tindakan yang mulia?" jawab yesung polos.**

**"bagaimana kalau dia adalah orang jahat?" balas kangin datar.**

**"aishh..hyung berhentilah bersikap berlebihan,kalaupun iya dia adalah orang jahat kan ada hyung yang bisa menghajarnya" ujar yesung dan mulai menatap kangin dengan pandangan memelas membuat kangin benar-benar tidak bisa menolak keinginan yesung.**

**"ya sudah cepat kau ajak dia!" jawab kangin pasrah.**

**Yesung tersenyum manis dan mulai beranjak untuk menghampiri namja tersebut dan kangin terus mengawasi yesung takut terjadi apa-apa denga adiknya itu.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan makam heechul dia sama sekali enggan untuk meninggalkan makam hyung cantiknya,kakinya suadh mulai bergetar karena memang dia sudah beridiri cukup lama.**

**Kyuhyun masih terus memperhatikan makam yang berada di depannya tanpa menyadari seorang namja manis yang menghampirinya dan bahkan sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.**

**"yeoja yang sangat cantik" kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara seseorang.**

**Dia menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan matanya membulat kaget saat melihat yesung namja manis yang di cintainya suda berada di sebelahnya.**

**Yesung masih terfokus melihat foto besar yang ada di dekat nisan makam tersebut,dia tidak menyadari bahwa namja yang ada di sebelahnya sudah salh tingkah.**

**"apa dia yeojachinggumu?" tanya yesung sambil menoleh ke arah kyuhyun dan matanya membulat lucu saat melihat kyuhyun yang gagal untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.**

**"ka..kau namja yang waktu itu terluka kan?" ujar yesung sambil menunjuk wajah kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun hanya menundukan wajanya dan mengangguk pelan.**

**"namaku cho kyuhyun" ujar kyuhyun sambil membungkuk**

**"ne..namaku kim yesung..senang bertemu lagi dengan mu" jawab yesung ramah.**

**Heran mengapa yesung hanya mengingat kyuhyun saat pertemuan pertamanya? Padahal selama ini dia satu sekolah dengan namja tampan itu.**

**Itu semua di karenakan yesung yang tidak banyak bergaul dengan teman-temannya dan kyuhyun yang tidak mau menampakan dirinya di hadapan yesung sampai dia membalas selesai dengan rencananya.**

**Tapi sepertinya niat kyuhyun yang tidak ingin menampakan dirinya di hadapan yesung sudah gagal.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil menggenggam mangkuk nasi di tangannya,sedangkan yesung sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa menyadari suasana yang terjadi dia antara dua namja selain dirinya.**

**Kangin terus menatap kyuhyun tajam, dia sudah tau bagaimana pertemuan pertama yesung dengan kyuhyun karena yesung yang menceritakannya.**

**"bagaimana bisa waktu itu kau terluka? Apa kau berkelahi?" tanya kangin datar.**

**"dia dirampok hyung..bagaimana mungkin namja tampan sepertinya suka berkelahi" jawab yesung polos sambil melihat ke arah kyuhyun dan dan tersenyum manis padanya membuat wajah kyuhyun memerah dan jantungnya sudah tidak terkontrol saat ini.**

**Kangin yang melihat yesung tersenyum manis pada kyuhyun langsung menangkup wajah yesung untuk melihatnya.**

**"jangan menampilkan senyuman manis itu sembarangan" titah kangi dan seketika itu wajahnya yesung berubah menjadi cemberut membuat dia terlihat sangat imut dan kyuhyun sangat menikmati pemadangan itu.**

**"ya...jangan berekspresi seperti itu" teriak kangi membuat yesung dan kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.**

**"ini sudah sore ayo kita harus cepat pulang" ujar kangin dan mulai beranjak untuk membereskan sisa piknik mereka.**

**Bukannya membantu yesung malah menghampiri makam ibunya dan mengambil rangkaian bunga yang ada di atas makam ibunya itu.**

**"omma mianhae..bolehkah aku minta beberapa tangkai?" ujar yesung dan membungkkukan badannya cukup lama di depan makam ibunya.**

**Setelah itu dia mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dari rangkaian bunga yang cukup besar itu dan kembali menyimpan sisa rangkaian bunga di tempat semula dan kembali membungkukkan badannya.**

**Dia menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang tenga bingun dengan kelakuan yesung.**

**Namja manis itu tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun dan langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun kaget setengah mati karena dia bersentuhan langsung dengan yesung.**

**Mereka berdua berjalan menuju makam heechul meninggalkan kangin yang masih sibuk membereskan sisa piknik. Setelah berada di depan makam heechul yesung melihat kyuhyun sekilas dan langsung meletakan bunga itu di dekat foto heechul dan membungkukkan badannya dia depan makam heechul.**

**Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat yesung melakukan hal itu, ternyata dia memang tidak salah mencintai namja sebaik yesung.**

**Yesung berdiri tegak dan menangkupakan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan jari-jari mungilnya yang saling bertautan dia memjamkan matanya dan mulai menundukan kepalanya untuk berdoa.**

**Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan yesung tampa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya,sudah lama sekali kyuhyun tidah tersenyum seperti ini. Terakhir kali dia tersenyum seperti ini adalah saat heechul masih hidup.**

**'kau lihat hyung? Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum seperti ini setelah dirimu' batin kyuhyun.**

**Yesung sudah menyelesaikan doanya dia mendongak dan tersenyum melihat foto heechul yang begitu cantik.**

**"yeojachinggumu benar-benar cantik" ujar yesung**

**"mwo?" kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.**

**"sepertinya aku belum menjelaskan sesuatu,dia namja dan dia adalah hyungku" jawab kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa saat melihat tampang yesung yang cengo.**

**"ommo..di-dia namja" yesung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dia melihat ke arah makam heechul dan mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang-ulang.**

**"jeongmal mianhae aku benar-benar tidak tau,aissh kau memang babbo kim yesung" ujar yesung sambil memukul-mukul kepalannya.**

**Melihat itu kyuhyun memnghampiri yesung dan menahan tangan yesung yang sedang memukul kepalanya,menarik yesung untuk berhadapan dengannya "gwenchana...wajar kau menganggapnya yeoja karna dia memang cantik...sepetimu" ujar kyuhyun tanpa sadar.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Love Behind Love**

**Cast : Kim Yesung,Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun and other cast**

**Genre : Crime , Romance Dll**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : YAOI and Typo**

**Note : haloo...apa kabar readerdeul yang baik dan budiman,masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? semoga masih ada..hhehe**

**mianhae update'y lamaaaaa bgt saya sibuk silaturahmi dan sempet jauh dari lepy untuk beberapa hari,semoga para reader mengerti ne?**

**boleh curhat sebentar ya...sebenernya saya masih bingung menentukan pair di ff ini karena saya suka kedua pair ini hehe #authorgalau tetapi apapun pairnya saya bakal tetep coba ngasih yang terbaik #ciee.**

**segitu dulu curhatnya hehe... review,kritik,saran, dan pujian(?) tetep saya harapkan dan saya terima dengan lapang dada..gomawo.**

**^Happy Reading^**

**"gwenchana...wajar kau menganggapnya yeoja karna dia memang cantik...sepetimu" ujar kyuhyun tanpa sadar.**

**"mwo?" saut yesung sambil melihat wajah kyuhyun.**

**"eh?" kyuhyun baru sadar akan kata-katanya barusan,diapun melepas tangan yesung dan mengusap tengkuknya dengan wajah malu.**

**Terjadi sedikit kecanggungan diantara keduanya , akibat pujian kyuhyun tadi sebenarnya yesung sudah merasakan wajahnya memanas dari tadi hanya saja dia mencoba menyembunyikannya walaupun tidak berhasil karena wajahnya terlanjur memerah.**

**Kyuhyun melirik yesung sebentar jantungnya kembali bedetak kencang saat melihat yesung bertambah manis dengan wajahnya yang memerah,jika saja dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya mungkin saat ini dia sudah di hajar kangin karena berani menyentuh adik manisnya.**

**"ya..sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri di situ?" ujar kangin berhasil memecahkan kecanggungan diantara namja manis dan tampan itu.**

**Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berjalan beriringan menuju keluar area pemakaman posisi mereka saat ini adalah kangin berada diantara kyuhyun dan yesung,yesung terlihat biasa saja karena dia tau kakanya itu hanya bermaksud untuk melindunginya tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan kyuhyun yang saat ini sedikit menekuk wajahnya dia kesal pada kangin yang tidak mengijinkanya untuk dekat dengan yesung.**

**"apa kau masih sekolah?" tanya yesung memulai pembicaraan.**

**"ne aku sudah tingkat 2 senior high school" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut kearah yesung.**

**"ommo..berarti satu tingkat di atasku,,mianhae seharusnya aku memanggilmu hyung" ujar yesung sambil membungkuk kecil.**

**"haha..gwenchana..terserah kau mau memanggilku apa" balas kyuhyun tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajah tampannya,ternyata memang hanya yesung yang bisa membuat kyuhyun tersenyum seperti saat ini.**

**"baiklah aku panggil hyung saja ne?" ujar yesung dengan tampang imut.**

**Sepertinya mereka berdua melupakan kehadiran kangin diantara mereka,lihatlah wajah kangin yang menahan kekesalan karena adiknya begitu akrab dengan kyuhyun.**

**Tidak terasa mereka sudah berada di luar area pemakaman. Kyuhyun berhenti di dekat mobilnya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya "ayo...aku antar" ajak kyuhyun pada kangin dan yesung. kedua kakak beradik itu saling bertatapan untuk sejenak.**

**"tidak perlu,kita bisa pulang naik bus" ujar kangin sambil menarik tangan yesung lembut.**

**"sebentar lagi gelap,apa hyung tidak takut yesung kedinginan?" ujar kyuhyun sambil melihat kearah yesung.**

**Kangin menaruh keranjang piknik yang di bawanya ke tanah, membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada yesung,tubuh mungil yesung tenggelam dalam jaket hyungnya yang kebesaran membuat dia terlihat imut. Setelah memastikan jaketnya telah nyaman di pakai oleh yesung, kangin merangkul yesung dan mendekapnya dengan erat.**

**"apa dia masih terlihat kedinginan?" tanya kangin pada kyuhyun.**

**"aniyo" jawab kyuhyun singkat sambil tetap melihat ke arah yesung tanpa berkedip.**

**'sungie baby kau benar-benar manis' batin kyuhyun.**

**"ya...jangan menatap adikku seperti itu" teriak kangin membuat kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan yesung menutup telinganya sambil mendelik imut ke arah kangin.**

**"kajja" ajak kangin pada yesung.**

**"hyung tunggu" tahan kyuhyun,dia masih ingin berusaha mengantarkan yesung dan hyungnya karena dia belum ingin berpisah dengan yesung.**

**"wae?" jawab kangin malas.**

**"jam segini biasanya bus akan datang sangat lama,hyung tidak ingin yesung kelelahan karena menunggu kan?" usaha kyuhyun selanjutnya.**

**Kangin melihat kearah yesung dan yesung langsung memasang wajah lelah,melas dan memohon karena sebenarnya yesung sangat ingin menerima ajakan kyuhyun dia senang mempunyai teman baru seperti kyuhyun.**

**Kangin memutar matanya malas,melihat ekspresi yesung yang seperti itu membuat kangin harus mengalah dan menerima ajakan kyuhyun.**

**Tapi keberuntungan belum berpihak pada kyuhyun,dia memang sudah berhasil mengajak yesung dan hyung kekarnya itu untuk diantar olehnya tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa dekat dengan yesung.**

**Namja manis itu duduk di kursi belakang sedangkan kangin duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah kyuhyun 'menyebalkan' batin kyuhyun.**

**"kyuhyun hyung kalau boleh tau hyung sekolah di mana?" sepertinya yesung tertarik dengan kyuhyun karena sedari tadi dia yang bertanya soal kyuhyun. Menurutnya kyuhyun lebih baik dari siwon yang sombong.**

**"huh?..ehmm" kyuhyun terlihat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan yesung. kalau dia mengatakan bahwa dia satu sekolah dengan yesung semua rencananya pasti hancur karena yesung akan sering menemuinya mengingat yesung tidak punya teman di sekolah, dan rencananya untuk membuat siwon jatuh cinta pada yesung akan gagal total.**

**Ehm...sepertinya kyuhyun belum tau kalau rencananya sudah mendekati kata berhasil karena siwon sepertinya sudah mulai mencitai yesung,dan tinggal melancarkan rencana apa? Lihat saja nanti! #smirk #plak**

**"a..aku sekolah di... seungri senior high school" jawab kyuhyun asal saat mengingat sekolah hyungnya dulu.**

**"oh...huum sekolah itu sangat jauh" ujar yesung dengan tampang sedikit kecewa mungkin.**

**"ne..begitulah" kata kyuhyun sambil sedikit melirik yesung dan tersenyum.**

**"syukurlah" ujar kangin polos tanpa melihat ekspresi kedua namja manis dan tampan itu yang sedikit tertekuk.**

**"hyung..apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" ujar yesung antusias.**

**"sungi-ah apa kau tidak lelah bicara terus? Dan kau menyetirlah dengan benar" kangin menghentinkan pembicaraan kyusung.**

**Yesung menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan tampang cemberut dan matanya beralih melihat keluar jendela.**

**Sambil fokus menyetir kyuhyun sesekali melihat yesung melalui cermin di atasnya,namja itu tersenyum tulus dia begitu senang karena sepertinya yesung menyukainya meskipun rasa sukanya hanya sebagai teman,menurutnya itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Siwon terlihat mondar mandir di depan tempat tidur king size miliknya,wajahnya menampilkan tampang berpikir dan sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.**

**"aish..mengingat hyungnya yesung seperti itu,membuatku sulit untuk bergerak cepat dan mengajaknya berkencan...pantas saja kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk mengencani yesung sepertinya dia sudah tau bahwa yesung mempunyai hyung sangar seperti itu...dan mungkin inilah tantangannya" siwon berujar sendiri.**

**"kendae..mengapa yang ada di pikiranku hanya wajah yesung" masih tetap berujar sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.**

**"bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta pada namja pendek itu?bukankah aku mengencaninya untuk mendapatkan kyuhyun? Jika aku mencintainya itu berarti membuktikan bahwa aku tidak setia di mata kyuhyun..ani andwe itu tidak boleh terjadi..aku adalah namja setia" dan lagi-lagi berujar sendiri. Apa kau yakin dengan kata-kata setia itu Choi Siwon?**

**Saking sibuknya siwon berpikir kakinya tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu yang menonjol dari kolong tempat tidurnya,siwon membungkukan tubuhnya untuk melihat benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kotak kayu berwarna coklat.**

**Siwon meraih kotak itu dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidurnya,setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya siwon membuka kotak itu pelan-pelan seperti takut akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari kotak itu.**

**Setelah kotak itu terbuka sempurna siwon melihat beberapa benda yang begitu familiar untuknya,siwon ingat benda-benda itu adalah benda kenangannya dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Tunggu! Sepertinya bukan mantan karena dia dan kekasihnya itu belum pernah menyatakan kalau mereka sudah berpisah.**

**Siwon mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang ada dalam kotak itu, dan di dasar kotak itu terlihat sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda namja tampan itu meraihnya dan membuka amplop tersebut. Terdapat beberapa foto di dalamnya,foto-foto dirinya dengan kekasihnya dulu di dalam amplop itu juga terdapat secarik kertas seperti surat.**

**Wajah siwon berubah sendu saat melihat foto-foto itu,tanpa disadarinya liquid bening keluar dari matanya "mianhae" ujar siwon sambil mendekap foto-foto tersebut.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Senyum kyuhyun belum hilang saat ia memasuki rumah megahnya,ia merasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya dan ia berjanji tidak akan melupakan hari indah ini. Saat ia berjalan menuju kamarnya tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikannya.**

**"darimana saja kau?" tanya seseorang yang menghentikannya.**

**"dari makam heechul hyung" jawab kyuhyun datar.**

**"apa kau yakin? Melihat eksperesimu tadi seperti bukan pulang dari pemakaman" balas seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah kibum.**

**"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya kyuhyun tak mennaggapi pernyataan kibum tadi.**

**"hey...rumahmu ini terlalu besar untuk kau tinggali sendiri,dan kehadiranku adalah untuk membuat rumah ini terlihat hidup" jawab kibum enteng sambil membuka buku yang sedari tadi di pegangnya,tunggu itu bukan sebuah tapi**

**"ya...kembalikan album foto itu" ujar kyuhyun sambil berusaha merampas album foto itu dari kibum,tetapi kibum dengan cepat menghindari kyuhyun.**

**"hey..tenanglah aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan indah dalam album foto ini" kibum berkata sambil kembali membuka album foto itu. Dan kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.**

**"hmmm...ku akui seleramu bagus kyu,yesung sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja...haa andai saja sepupuku ini tidak mencintainya mungkin aku sudah memilikinya" kibum berujar polos tanpa menyadari aura mematikan dari kyuhyun.**

**"ok...aku hanya bercanda" lanjut kibum saat menyadari tatapan membunuh dari sepupunya itu.**

**Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memdudukan dirinya di sofa di ikuti kibum.**

**"hey..apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya setelah siwon jatuh cinta dengan yesung?" tanya kibum penasaran.**

**"tentu saja menghancurkannya" jawab kyuhyun.**

**"bagaimana caranya?" tanya kibum lagi.**

**"kau tidak perlu tau" jawab kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan kibum.**

**"ya...aish" umpat kibum kesal.**

**"cih...dia berbakat juga jadi fotografer" gumam kibum sambil kembali melihat foto-foto yesung dalam album itu.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Krieet **

**"hyung" kepala yesung menyembul dari balik pintu kamar kangin.**

**"hmmm" seru kangin yang sudah hampir terlelap di kasurnya.**

**"hyung sudah tidur?" tanya yesung polos.**

**"menurutmu?" jawab kangin masih dengan menutup matanya.**

**Yesung berjalan masuk menghampiri hyungnya dan berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur hyungnya.**

**"aku ingin meminta ijin hyung" ujar yesung ragu.**

**"hmmm" seru kangin lagi.**

**"hari sabtu nanti aku akan pergi bersama temanku apa hyung mengijinkan?" tanya yesung sambil menutup matanya takut memikirkan reaksi kangin.**

**"..." hening tak ada jawaban.**

**"hyung" panggil yesung dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.**

**"..." tetap tidak ada jawaban.**

**"hyung" ujar yesung sambil mengguncang tubuh kangin yang sudah terlelap tidur.**

**"euhm...wae?" tanya kangin kesal karana acara tidurnya di ganggu.**

**"hyung mnginjinkan tidak?" ujar yesung.**

**"ya..ya..hyung ijinkan sudah cepat sana tidur" ujar kangin tanpa sadar.**

**"jinja? Yeay gomawo hyung" seru yesung senang.**

**Kenapa yesung begitu senang akan berkencan dengan siwon?bukankah dia sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap siwon? Atau jangan-jangan dia mulai jatuh cinta dengan namja choi itu?**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Yesung sedang berdiri di halte bus untuk pergi ke sekolah ketika tiba-tiba ada mobil mewah yang sudah berhenti di depannya siapa lagi kalu bukan mobil choi siwon.**

**Siwon menurukan kaca jendela mobilnya membuat yesung bisa melihat wajah tampannya "naiklah" titah siwon.**

**Yesung diam dan terlihat berpikir.**

**"oh..ayolah kau tidak ingin aku menarikmu untuk masuk kan?" ujar siwon kesal.**

**Yesung buru-buru menggelengkan kepala besarnya dan dengan cepat memasuki mobil siwon.**

**Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah, yesung sudah siap untuk turun saat yakin mobil siwon sudah berhenti tapi.**

**"tunggu dulu" seru siwon.**

**"wae?" tanya yesung pelan.**

**"mana kacamatamu?" tanya siwon**

**"ini!" ujar yesung menunjukan kacamatanya sambil memasang tampang cemberut.**

**"bagus...pakailah!" titah siwon.**

**"hyungku sudah tidak menyuruhku untuk memakai kacamata atau berdandan aneh,mengapa sekarang hyung yang menyuruhku ini itu?" yesung berusaha untuk protes.**

**"apa kau lupa dengan kejadian kemarin huh?" tanya siwon**

**Yesung bergeming benar apa yang di katakan siwon dia pasti tidak akan pernah tenang jika ia melepas kacamatanya,namja manis itu langsung memakai kacamatanya dan segera membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar tetapi lagi-lagi siwon menghentikannya.**

**"bagaimana soal kencan kita,aku tidak harus minta ijin dengan kakakmu itu kan?" ujar siwon.**

**"aku sudah minta ijin pada kangin hyung,dan dia mengijinkan..tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan pergi dengan hyung" jelas yesung.**

**"jinja? Syukurlah aku tidak perlu bertemu namja kekar itu, dan sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkanmu kyu" seru siwon riang yang menimbulkan raut tanda tanya dari yesung.**

**"mendapatkan apa?" tanya yesung.**

**Siwon menutup mulutnya rapat dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.**

**"aani..aku tadi hanya asal bicara..ne.. hanya asal bicara" saut siwon gugup.**

**Yesung hanya menggendikan bahunya tak peduli "apa aku sudah boleh keluar hyung?"**

**Dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh siwon,yesung pun keluar dari mobil siwon.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menaiki tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah nya,tujuannya adalah untuk menemui siwon namja yang sebenarnya sangat dia benci. Tadi pagi siwon menghubunginya dan meminta untuk bertemu,walaupun dia malas untuk bertemu siwon tapi demi untuk melancarkan rencananya akhirnya dia menerima ajakan siwon untuk bertemu.**

**Kyuhyun telah menginjakan kakinya di atap sekolah,dia melihat punggung siwon yang berdiri tidak jau darinya.**

**"ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya kyuhyun.**

**Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun.**

**"ada berita baik untukmu" jawab siwon**

**Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menunggu siwon melanjutkan kata-katanya.**

**"aku sudah berhasil mengajak yesung berkencan,dan kau harus menyiapkan dirimu" lanjut siwon dengan seringainya.**

**"cih...kukira kau jatuh cinta padanya,mengingat kau terlihat begitu marah saat kibum memeluk dan menyentuhnya" kyuhyun berkata sambil memasang tampang meremehkan.**

**"hey..itu hanya bagian dari rencanaku agar dia simpati terhadapku" seru siwon gugup dan terlihat jelas oleh kyuhyun.**

**"jangan bilang kau cemburu,karena aku terlihat peduli dengan yesung" ujar siwon pede.**

**'ya aku cemburu karena dengan mudahnya kau menyentuh yesung' batin kyuhyun.**

**Namja putih pucat itu membalikan badannya berniat untuk meniggalkan siwon tapi sebelum itu dia mengatakan sesuatu pada siwon.**

**"setelah kau berkencan dengannya,ajak dia kerumahku dan aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan" sambil menunjukan seringai khasnya kyuhyun meninggalkan siwon yang sedang bertanya-tanya.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Yesung berdiri di depan cermin besar yang menempel pada lemari pakaiannya,dia melihat penampilannya di cermin dari atas sampai bawah terkadang dia senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat penampilanya, benar-benar menggemaskan.**

**Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia kencan dan pergi jalan-jalan dengan orang lain,karena selama ini hanya kangin yang menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi malang sekali nasib namja manis yang satu ini.**

**Setelah melihat tidak ada satu kekurangannpun dalam penamilannya yesung mengambil tas punggung kecil dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.**

**"mau kemana yesungie?" sebuah suara menghentikan yesung yang akan membuka pintu rumah untuk keluar,yesung menoleh dan melihat kangin yang sedang berkacak pinggang.**

**"aku mau pergi dengan temanku" jawab yesung polos.**

**"oh...ya! kenapa kau tidak minta ijin dulu denganku" seru kangin.**

**"apa hyung lupa? Aku sudah minta ijin hyung,,dan hyung sudah mengijinkanku" ujar yesung dengan tampang cemberut.**

**"eonje?" tanya kangin dengan tampang bingung.**

**"ahh..molla pokoknya hyung sudah menginjikan aku" teriak yesung sambil menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan keluar rumah.**

**Setelah menutup pintu rumahnya yesung terkikik geli melihat tampang kangin yang kebingungan. Yesung tau kalau kangin mengijinnkanya dengan tidak sadar jadi dia memnafaatkan hal itu untuk bisa pergi kencan dengan siwon.**

**Yesung si manis sudah mulai nakal ya?**

**Siwon berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di mobil,sesekali dia melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu yesung keluar dari rumah,siwon sengaja memarkir mobilnya agak jauh dari rumah yesung karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kangin bukan takut hanya malas mungkin.**

**"siwon hyung?" panggil yesung.**

**Siwon menoleh dan terperangah saat melihat yesung, matanya terus menyusuri tubuh yesung dari atas sampai bawah dia benar-benar terpesona dengan penampilan yesung hari ini.**

**Bagaimana tidak yesung terlihat sangan manis dengan kaos putih polos yang dipadukan dengan rompi berhoody tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda dan celana jeans biru selutut yang memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya tidak lupa sepatu dan tas punggung mininya yang berwarna senada dengan rompinya. Benar-benar imut kan?.**

**"hyung.." serung yesung malu karena di tatap seperti itu oleh siwon.**

**Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya saat sadar kalau tadi dia terpesona dengan sosok yesung yang manis dan menggemaskan.**

**"kajja" ajak siwon sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah dingin dan datar. **

**Yesung hanya mengangguk dan bejalan memasuki mobil siwon.**

**Siwon mejalankan mobilnya dan melesat menuju jalan raya tanpa di sadari oleh siwon ada sebuah mobil yang sedang mengikutinya sedari tadi.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Yesung duduk tenang di dalam mobil sesekali dia melirik siwon yang sedang fokus menyetir atau melihat pemandangan toko-toko di pinggir jalan dari balik kaca mobil.**

**"kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya yesung penasaran.**

**"kau akan tau nanti" jawab siwon datar.**

**Yesung menundukankan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut,dan siwon tidak menyianyiakan pemandangan itu dia tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi yesung seperti itu.**

**Wajah yesung berbinar saat memasuki sebuah arena taman bermain terbesar di seoul, matanya melirik satu-persatu wahana yang ada di situ sepertinya dia sedang mengatur wahana apa yang akan dia naiki duluan dan mana yang akan dia naiki terakhir.**

**Berbeda dengan yesung siwon dari tadi terlihat bingung,dia terus-menerus melihat ke belakang seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Sadar kalau siwon sedang bingung sambil melihat ke belakang yesung pun bertanya.**

**"siwon hyung kenapa?" tanya yesung**

**"aniya...tidak ada apa-apa" jawab siwon sambil menarik tangan yesung lembut dan masuk lebih dalam ke wilayah taman bermain tersebut.**

**'mengapa aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku' gumam siwon dalam hati**

**Tidak jauh dari belakang wonsung ada seorang namja yang keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil menyeringai,namja itu mulai kembali mengikuti langkah wonsung.**

**Yesung benar-benar senang hari ini sudah banyak wahana yang dia naiki dengan siwon dari mulai wahana ekstrim yang memacu adrenalin sampai wahana biasa saja yang sempat membuat dia mengantuk ada-ada saja.**

**Siwon juga tidak kalah senang saat melihat yesung tersenyum riang seperti itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya seperti merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan yesung. Walaupun terkadang dia masih khawatir karena merasa di ikuti.**

**"hyung aku haus" ujar yesung membuyarkan lamunan siwon.**

**"aku juga,tunggulah disini aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum.**

**"um..gomawo" seru yesung sambil tersenyum manis.**

**Yesung duduk di sebuah kursi di bawah pohon dekat kolam besar yang ada di tengah arena taman bermain tersebut,namja manis itu sedang mengutak-atik handphonenya sambil menuggu siwon.**

**Siwon berjalan dari arah depan yesung sambil membawa dua botol minuman untuk dirinya dan yesung,belum sempat siwon menghampiri yesung langkah siwon berhenti. Dia melihat ke arah sebelah kiri yesung agak menjauh dari yesung ada seorang namja yang sedang sibuk memotret.**

**Siwon melihat namja itu dan yesung bergantian memastikan bahwa yang di potret oleh namja itu bukan yesung,tetapi dugaannya salah namja itu jelas-jelas sedang memotret yesung karena tidak ada objek lain yang menarik di sekitar yesung.**

**Dan betapa kagetnya siwon saat dia melihat dengan jelas siapa namja yang memotret yesung itu,namja itu adalah kyuhyun orang yang menyuruhnya untuk mengencanni yesung dan orang yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia melakukan semua ini.**

**Siwon mulai berpikir mengapa kyuhyun melakukan ini? Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia ingat waktu itu kyuhyun menelponnya dan mengatankan yesung sakit selain itu kyuhyun juga sempat mengancamnya kalau dia kembali menyakiti yesung. tidak hanya sampai di situ dia juga ingat saat yesung di ganggu oleh kibum,dia sempat melihat kyuhyun ingin menolong yesung tapi kyuhyun tidak mau mendekati kibum dan membuatnya bertindak untuk menolong yesung karena dia juga sedikit tidak senang yesung diperlakukan seperti itu.**

**Tapi tetap saja ingatannya semua itu tidak bisa membuatnya mengerti mengapa kyuhyun melakukan itu. Jadi sedari tadi orang yang mengikutinya adalah kyuhyun,aisssh siwon benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Dia pun memutuskan untuk terus menghampiri yesung dan pura-pura tidak tau dia sempat melirik kyuhyun yang sudah menghentikan acara memotret yesung memalingkan wajahnya,mungkin karena dia melihat siwon datang menghampiri yesung.**

**Yesung mendongak saat merasakan siwon sudah ada di hadapannya.**

**"mengapa lama sekali hyung?" ucap yesung kesal.**

**"mianhe...karena tadi hyung harus mengantri membelinya,ini!" jawabnya sambil menyerahkan salah satu minuman itu pada yesung.**

**Yesung menerima minuman itu dan meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah benar-benar haus eoh? Yesung menautkan alisnya saat melihat siwon terus melihat ke arah sebelah kiri diapun mengikuti arah pandang siwon dan dia tidak menemukan ada sesuatu yang menarik.**

**"hyung melihat apa?" tanya yesung.**

**"huh...aniya hyung tidak lihat apa-apa,,,kajja kita lanjut bermain bukankah masih banyak wahana yang belum kau naiki?" ajak siwon berusaha mengalihkan yesung.**

**"ne...kajja!" ujar yesung semangat.**

**Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa siwon tetap menikmati hari kencannya dengan yesung,sesekali dia sedikit melirik kyuhyun yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang.**

**Yesung dan siwon menghampiri sebuah stand permainan menembak,yesung melirik siwon sambil memasang wajah memohon "hyung mainkan game ini untukku ne?" pinta yesung.**

**"aku ingin hadiah boneka itu" tunjuk yesung pada sebuah boneka kura-kura yang terpajang di meja khusus menyimpan hadiah.**

**"kalau hanya boneka aku bisa membelikannya untukmu" ujar siwon malas.**

**"tetapi kesannya berbeda kalau kita memiliki barang hasil usaha kita sendiri" ucap yesung polos dan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.**

**Siwon memutar matanya malas sambil mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada penjaga stand lalu mulai siap bermain.**

**"kenyataanya,hanya aku yang terlihat sedang berusaha di sini" ujar siwon sambil mengarahkan pistolnya pada botol-botol kaca yang berjejer di depannya,jika siwon bisa menembak salah satu botol dia atau yesung tepatnya bisa memilih hadiahnya.**

**"siapa bilang hanya hyung yang berusaha,aku di sini untuk menyemangati hyung" ujar yesung sambil nyengir.**

**Siwon mulai berusaha menembak,jarak antara botol itu dan siwon cukup jauh dan siwon hanya memiliki 3 kali kesempatan untuk menembak. Yesung sudah mulai bersorak untuk menyemangati siwon.**

**DORR**

**Tembakan pertama meleset dan menghasilkan desahan kecewa dari yesung.**

**DORR **

**Tembakan kedua juga meleset dan tampang yesung langsung berubah suram.**

**"ya...kau bilang akan menyemangatiku mengapa kau diam saja huh?" seru siwon saat akan bersiap menembak kesempatan ke 3.**

**"dari tadi aku sudah menyemangatimu hyung,tapi memang hyung saja yang tidak bisa menembak" jawab yesung sambil mencibir.**

**"hanya teriak-teriak tidak jelas kau bilang itu menyemangati? Itu hanya membuat konsentrasiku buyar" balas siwon.**

**"lalu aku harus bagaiman hyung?" ujar yesung sambil cemberut.**

**Siwon meletakan pistolnya dan menghadapkan dirinya di depan yesung**

**"ada cara ampuh untuk memberi semangat pada seseorang" ucap siwon menatap dalam mata yesung.**

**"caranya?" tanya yesung sambil memasang tampang bingung.**

**Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yesung sambil menyeringai dia melirik sekilas sosok kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berada setelah selanjutnya.**

**Chu**

**Siwon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yesung, mata yesung membulat jantungnya seperti berhenti dan setelah itu tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat,dia hanya diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun bahkan hanya untuk mengedipkan matanya ini terlalu mendadak pikirnya.**

**Kyuhyun mengepalkan tanganya melihat kejadian di depannya,dia tidak menyangka siwon akan melakukan hal itu. Sama seperti apa yang di pikirkan oleh yesung ini terlalu mendadak dan kyuhyun belum siap untuk itu.**

**Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi siwon dan yesung setetes liquid bening yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya terjatuh saat ia memejamkan iris caramelnya.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Love Behind Love**

**Cast : Kim Yesung,Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun and other cast**

**Genre : Crime , Romance Dll**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : YAOI and Typo**

**Note : anyeoong...minhae..jeongmal mianhae seperi biasa saya updatenya lama,,, lapy saya sempet di opname beberapa hari jadi mohon di maklum ya,, oh ya ada berita bagus saya udah nentuin pairnya,, pengen tau siapa pairnya? baca aja ne hehe.. semoga kalian ga kecewa sama pairnya akhirnya nanti..karena memang ini lah yang keluar dari otak saya...**

**oh ya untuk ff "Everybody love yesung" #promo saya bakal update setelah ff nie tamat biar ga banyak utang hehe..**

**kritik,saran,dan pujian saya tunggu di kotak review^^**

**^Happy Reading^**

**Yesung memperhatikan boneka kura-kura yang ada di tangannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, siwon berhasil menembak dan mendapatkan boneka kura-kura itu untuknya setelah namja itu menciumnya. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya,apa siwon berpura-pura tidak bisa menembak agar ia bisa melakukan ini padanya?. Kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran yesung saat ini.**

**Namja manis itu meraba bibir mungilnya saat mengingat kembali tragedi ciumannya,berbagai macam perasaan campur aduk dalam hatinya saat bibir siwon menempel di bibirnya. Kaget,bingung,benci,dan sedikit rasa senang memenuhi hatinya. Senang? Oh tidak yesung tidak ingin mengakui itu, ini ciuman pertamanya dan siapa yang akan senang jika ciuman pertamanya di rebut secara mendadak oleh namja pemaksa seperti siwon,oh...yesung benci jika harus mengingat kalau itu ciuman pertamanya.**

**Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya membuang semua pikiran aneh yang ada dalam otaknya,jika dia memikirkan hal ini terus pasti tidak akan ada habisnya. Namja manis itu melirik sebentar siwon yang ada di sebelahnya,saat ini mereka sedang berjalan beriringan tanpa tujuan mungkin di hati mereka sudah tidak ada hasrat lagi untuk menikmati semua wahana di taman bermain ini. Yesung juga tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya sejak kejadian tadi,sikap ini dia lakukan untuk menunjukan kalau dia tidak suka siwon melakukan itu padanya,yah...walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya dia hanya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.**

**Tidak jauh berbeda dari yesung,siwon juga sedang memikirkan kejadian yang sengaja dia buat, bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan itu,siwon hanya sedang mencari jawaban mengapa kyuhyun melakukan itu? Mengikuti dirinya dan yesung,memotret yesung diam-diam. Sungguh siwon tidak habis pikir dengan kyuhyun.**

**Karena mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing,mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Handphone siwon bergetar dan dia segera mengangkatnya masih tidak sadar kalau yesung sudah agak jauh darinya. Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mendongak lalu melihat ke segala arah karena tidak menemukan siwon di sebelahnya.**

**Mata sipitnya menemukan siwon sedang berjalan menjauh dengan handphone di telinganya,saat yesung akan mengejar siwon tiba-tiba ada segerombolan turis yang lewat dan membuatnya terdorong menjauh dari arah yang di tujunya. Yesung berusaha menerobos rombongan itu tapi sulit tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam rombongan turis asing yang bisa di bayangkan bagaimana postur tubuh mereka. Tangan mungil yesung melambai sambil berusaha memanggil siwon tapi tak berhasil karena siwon sudah menghilang dari pandangannya,sekarang tinggal yesung yang sedang berusaha keluar dari desakan para turis itu.**

**Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan yesung untuk keluar dari arus para turis itu, setelah tubuh yesung sudah keluar sepenuhnya seseorang itu langsung memeluk yesung erat menempelkan kepala yesung pada dada bidangnya,sementara yesung hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan seseorang itu. Namja manis itu merasa bersyukur bisa keluar dari kerumunan itu,dia hampir saja kehabisan nafas karena berada diantara tubuh-tubuh tinggi itu,dan dia juga bersyukur karena siwon tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.**

**"Gwenchana?" ujar seseorang itu. **

**Yesung langsung membuka matanya kaget,ini bukan suara siwon dan itu artinya seseorang yang memeluknya ini bukan siwon. Dengan cepat yesung melepas pelukan seseorang itu dan matanya membulat lucu saat melihat siapa orang yang telah menolongnya tersebut.**

**"kyuhyun hyung?" seru yesung.**

**Dan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget yesung.**

**"hyung sedang apa di sini?" tanya yesung.**

**"Hmmm..aku hanya sedang mencari objek yang bagus untuk ku foto" jawab kyuhyun sambil menunjukan kameranya,dan yesung hanya mengangguk mengerti.**

**"kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Dengan siapa?" tanya kyuhyun pura-pura tak tahu.**

**"aku sedang bermain dengan temanku,tapi aku terpisah dengannya" jawab yesung sambil bermurungria.**

**"gwenchana,,aku akan membantumu untuk mencari temanmu itu" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengacak surai yesung.**

**"jinja? Gomawo hyung..." seru yesung girang.**

**"tapi itu tidak gratis" kata kyuhyun.**

**"mwo?" yesung merengut kesal dia merasa de javu dengan kata-kata kyuhyun tadi.**

**"tenang saja .. kau hanya perlu menemaniku menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada di sini,tidak sulit kan?" ujar kyuhyun.**

**"kendae..banyak wahana yang sudah kunaiki" ujar yesung polos.**

**"kalau begitu kita naiki saja wahana yang belum kau naiki,kajja!" ajak kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan yesung lembut.**

**kyuhyun berjalan di depan yesung yang sedang dituntunnya sambil tersenyum miris 'aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini,aku harus memilikinya' batin kyuhyun.**

**Di sisi lain taman bermain itu siwon sedang kebingungan mencari yesung,dia mengacak surainya kesal dia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik 'shit,mengapa aku tidak menggandengnya tadi' umpat siwon dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya berniat untuk menghubungi yesung tapi kesialan kembali menimpanya handphonenya tiba-tiba lowbate dan siwon terlihat semakin kesal.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Yesung begitu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan kyuhyun sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk mencari siwon orang yang mengajaknya kemari. Kyuhyun juga sangat menikmati moment ini kapan lagi dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja yang sangat ia cintai ini.**

**Yesung tiba-tiba saja mehentikan langkahnya membuat kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggadeng tangannya ikut berhenti,kyuhyun melirik yesung yang sedang menunduk sambil memegang perutnya.**

**"wae?" tanya kyuhyun lembut.**

**"nan paegoppa" jawab yesung sambil mendongak dan manatap kyuhyun polos.**

**Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus lantas menarik yesung untuk kembali berjalan "kajja kita makan" ujarnya.**

**Saat ini yesung dan kyuhyun sedang berada di sebuah cafe dekat wahana kincir angin,yesung begitu lahap memakan makanannya dan kyuhyun memperhatikan yesung sampai melupakan makanannya 'caranya makan benar-benar menggemaskan' batinnya.**

**"hyung tidak makan?" yesung mengehntikan makannya saat sadar kalau kyuhyun memperhatikannya.**

**"huh?..a...ani.. hyung makan kok" ujar kyuhyun gugup sambil melahap makanannya yang sempat terabaikan tadi.**

**"ah..matta" teriak yesung yang membuat kyuhyun sedikit merasa kaget.**

**Yesung membuka tas kecilnya lalu mengambil handphonenya yang tersimpan di dalam tasnya.**

**"aishh..mengapa tadi tidak kepikiran untuk mehubunginya ya?.. neo jengmal pabbo kim yesung" gerutu yesung sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.**

**Kyuhyun mulai merasa gusar kalau yesung berhasil menghubungi siwon itu artinya dia tidak bisa melanjutkan acaranya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama yesung,kyuhyun meremas tangannya sambil melihat yesung yang sedang sibuk mencoba untuk menghubungi siwon.**

**"aissh..nomornya tidak aktif" gerutu yesung lagi sambil menyimpan handphonenya di meja sedikit kasar.**

**Kyuhyun langsung menghembuskan nafas lega saat tau yesung gagal menghubungi siwon,dia melemaskan tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk menempelkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dan menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya yaitu melihat raut wajah kesal yesung yang benar-benar menggemaskan.**

**"aha..." seru yesung berbinar 'apa dia mendapat cara lain untuk mencari siwon?' batin kyuhyun saat melihat ekspresi berbinar yesung.**

**"kenapa kita tidak ke kantor informasi saja hyung?" yesung berkata masih dengan wajah berbinar.**

**"ah..uhm..apa kau tidak malu? Orang-orang di sana akan menganggapmu anak kecil yang hilang,kau tidak ingin di anggap sepeti itu kan? Apalagi wajahmu begitu imut mereka tidak akan percaya kalau kau sudah senior high school" kyuhyun mencoba mencari alasan untuk membatalkan niat yesung.**

**"ah...hyung benar,aku tidak mau di anggap anak hilang" jawab yesung dengan tampang sendu sambil melihat keluar jendela kafe dan mendongak untuk memperhatikan wahana kincir angin yang berada di dekat kafe.**

**"hyung..." panggil yesung sambil menatap kyuhyun ceria.**

**"wae?" tanya kyuhyun dengan tampang kaget.**

**Yesung menunjuk ke arah wahana kincir angin tersebut "kita naik itu saja hyung,kita bisa mencari temanku dari atas sana" seru yesung berbinar, mata kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk yesung dan dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju,toh kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk menemukan siwon dari atas sana pikirnya.**

**Dan disinilah mereka berdua,duduk manis di dalam kincir angin yang sedang berjalan pelan menuju puncak paling atas. Yesung mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling taman bermain yang cukup besar itu dan kyuhyun seperti biasa dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan yesung.**

**"hyung di sini tinggi sekali,orang-orang di bawah sana terlihat seperti semut sepertinya tidak mungkin menemukan temanku dengan cara sepeti ini" ujar yesung sambil melihat kebawah dari kaca jendela kincir angin tersebut.**

**Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan polos yesung,dari awal dia memang sudah tau akan seperti ini jadinya.**

**"gwenchana,setidaknya kita bisa menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini" hibur kyuhyun.**

**"kau benar hyung pemandangannya benar-benar indah" seru yesung senang sambil menyapukan pandangannya. "hyung..mengapa kau tidak memotretku dengan kameramu itu?di sini pemandangannya sangat indah,aku ingin mengabadikannya" ujar yesung sambil menunjuk kamera kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun tersenyum miris 'kamera ini memang ku khususkan untuk memotret dirimu baby' batin kyuhyun. "baiklah aku akan memotretmu,berposelah yang imut oke?" titah kyuhyun sambil menyiapkan kameranya.**

**Yesung mulai berpose dia mendekatkan dua jarinya ke pipinya yang chubi lalu mulai tersenyum imut,matanya fokus melihat ke arah lensa kamera kyuhyun.**

**"hana,dul,set"**

**Ceklek..**

**Untuk pertama kalinya kyuhyun mengambil foto yesung dalam posisi yang seharusnya,yaitu saat yesung fokus pada lensa kameranya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya yesung benar-benar indah segalanya yang ada pada yesung adalah keindahan baginya.**

**Grek..brak..**

**Tiba-tiba saja kyusung merakan kalau kincir angin yang mereka naiki berguncang lalu berhenti tepat saat mereka sedang berada di paling atas.**

**"ada apa ini?" seru yesung ketakutan sambil meremas tangan kyuhyun.**

**"molla" jawab kyuhyun sambil mecari tau apa yang terjadi.**

**"kepada para pengunjung yang menaiki wahana kincir angin,kami mohon maaf terjadi kesalahan teknis pada mesin, kami sedang berusaha untuk memperbaikinya jadi kami mohon kesabaran anda untuk menunggu" ujar sebuah suara dari seorang petugas yang menjaga wahana.**

**"ethokkae?" seru yesung lagi makin ketakutan.**

**"gwenchana,mereka akan segera memperbaikinya" kyuhyun menenangkan yesung dengan cara mengusap punggungnya.**

**"mengapa saat berhenti seperti ini menjadi menakutkan?" seru yesung lagi sambil menutup matanya rapat.**

**Kyuhyun menarik yesung kedalam pelukannya,menempatkan kepala yesung pada dada bidangnya berusaha menutup mata yesung dengan cara memeluknya. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berada di atas sana,yesung sudah cukup tenang dalam pelukan kyuhyun,dan kyuhyun hanya menikmati moment seperti ini.**

**"hyung" panggil yesung pelan.**

**"hmmm" jawab kyuhyun.**

**"gomawo" ujar yesung.**

**"untuk?" tanya kyuhyun.**

**"hyung sudah menjadi seperti hyungku untuk hari ini..menolongku,menghiburku,melindungiku,dan juga menenangkanku" jawab yesung.**

**"apakah hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya kyuhyun sedih.**

**Yesung bergerak kecil mencoba lebih menyamankan diri dalam pelukan kyuhyun.**

**"ne..aku tidak menyangka ada orang sebaik hyung di dunia ini,andai kau adalah hyungku" ujar yesung sambil tersenyum tulus.**

**Sungguh hati kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa,sakitnya melebihi dari sakit saat dia melihat siwon mencium yesung. Kyuhyun sudah bisa mendekati yesung,kyuhyun sudah bisa menggandeng yesung,kyuhyun juga sudah bisa membawa yesung ke dalam pelukannya, tetapi ternyata kyuhyun tidak bisa meraih hati yesung.**

**"hyung..waeyo?" tanya yesung sambil medongak saat merasa kalau kyuhyun diam saja dari tadi.**

**Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya,dan dia mencoba tersenyum tulus pada yesung mencoba untuk menutupi kesedihan hatinya.**

**"aniyo" ujarnya.**

**Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan kalau kincir angin itu sudah mulai merjalan pelan.**

**"akhirnya..." seru yesung riang sambil melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun.**

**Mereka sudah turun dari wahana kincir angin tersebut dan mulai berjalan untuk melanjutkan menaiki wahana lain sampai sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.**

**"yesung" panggil suara tersebut.**

**Yesung merbalik dan melihat ke arah suara itu datang,wajahnya langsung berbinar senang saat melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.**

**"siwon hyung" seru yesung sambil melepas gandengan kyuhyun dan merlari ke arah siwon.**

**Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya dia tidak mau berbalik untuk melihat siwon,tapi keadaan mengharuskannya berbalik.**

**"kyuhyun hyung!" teriak yesung**

**Kyuhyun berbalik dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata siwon, tatapan siwon padanya sulit diartikan entahlah dia enggan mencari tau untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun berjalan menhampiri kedua namja tampan dan manis itu.**

**"anyeong.. choi siwon" sapa kyuhyun datar.**

**"anyeong.. cho kyuhyun" sapa siwon balik dengan tidak kalah datar. Mata mereka bertatapan seperti saling mengintimidasi.**

**Yesung memperhatikan kedua namja tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan bingung,mata yesung bergantian melihat wajah hyuhyun dan siwon.**

**"kalian saling kenal?" tanya yesung.**

**"ne...kita teman lama yang jarang bertemu" jawab kyuhyun.**

**Siwon sedikit kaget dengan jawaban kyuhyun,bukankah mereka satu sekolah? Tetapi siwon memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur kyuhyun,dia ingin mencari tau jawaban yang sedang di carinya tentang kyuhyun.**

**"ne...dan kita sudah lama tidak bertemu" jawab siwon masih sambil melihat kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.**

**"kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, bagaimana kalau aku undang kalian untuk datang kerumahku hari ini.. kau sudah lama tidak main ke rumahku kan?" ujar kyuhyun sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arah siwon seolah mengingatkan siwon akan seseuatu.**

**Dan itu berhasil, siwon ingat kalau kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk membawa yesung kerumah kyuhyun setelah mereka berkencan.**

**"baiklah..kajja.. sepertinya aku merindukan rumahmu" sepertinya siwon mulai mendalami perannya.**

**"tunggu..maksudnya kalian itu aku dan siwon hyung?" tanya yesung pada kyuhyun.**

**"tentu saja manis" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi yesung dengan kedua jarinya,iris matanya melihat siwon yang sedang menahan marah atas kelakuannya.**

**'mengapa rasanya sesakit ini saat melihat yesung di sentuh oleh kyuhyun seperti itu' batin siwon sambil menahan gemuruh di hatinya.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Sampailah mereka bertiga di kediaman kyuhyun,yesung terlihat antusia melihat suasana rumah kyuhyun yang terkesan mewah dan berkelas sedang siwon lebih terlihat waspada entah mengapa hatinya menaruh rasa curiga pada kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun mengajak siwon dan yesung untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan,dia bilang ruangan itu adalah tempat dia menyimpan hasil fotonya. Memang benar saat kyuhyun dan siwon memasuki ruangan itu terlihat oleh mereka dindingnya di penuhi oleh banyak foto dengan berbagai macam objek, ada anak-anak sebagai objeknya atau hanya sekedar binatang liar yang sering terlihat di pinggir kota.**

**Yesung seperti merasa sedang berada di suatu pameran foto, hasil foto-foto kyuhyun tidak kalah bagus dengan hasil foto seorang fotografer profesional.**

**"apa semuanya ini hasil foto-fotomu hyung?" tanya yesung sambil tetap memfokuskan matanya melihat foto-foto tersebut.**

**"aniyo,,,ada sebagian foto yang di hasilkan oleh mendiang hyungku" jawab kyuhyun sambil menekan kata hyung dan melirik siwon sekilas.**

**"ka..kau punya hyung?" tanya siwon kaget.**

**Entah mengapa siwon teringat tentang mantan kekasihnya yang juga memiliki hobi fotografi.**

**"ne...tapi dia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan" jelas kyuhyun terlihat puas melihat expresi kaget siwon.**

**"kalau boleh aku yang mana hasil foto hyung mu?" tanya yesung.**

**"kemari,,aku akan tunjukan hasil foto hyung ku yang sangat ia sukai" ujar kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan di ikuti oleh yesung dan siwon.**

**Di tembok paling sudut ruangan itu terdapat satu bingkai foto yang di tutup oleh kain merah,kyuhyun menarik kain itu dan terpampanglah sebuah foto yang begitu indah.**

**Mata siwon membelalak kaget saat melihat foto itu,gambar dalam foto itu sama persis dengan foto yang di kirim mantan kekasihnya dulu. Di dalam foto itu terlihat pemandangan danau yang sangat indah,tidak hanya itu dalam foto itu juga terlihat sepasang kakek dan nenek sedang berpelukan mesra sambil melihat pemandangan danau. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan masa lalu datang ke dalam pikirannya.**

**Flashback On**

**Ceklek...ceklek**

**Terdengar suara kamera dari arah seorang namja berwajah sangat cantik,dia terlihat menikmati hobi memotretnya itu sampai tidak sadar bahwa namja di sebelahnya sedang menahan kesal.**

**"chagii...sampai kapan kau akan terus mengabaikanku?" ujar namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai namjachinggu dari namja cantik itu.**

**"kau tau ini adalah hobiku wonnie.." kata sang namja cantik.**

**"arrasso...tapi hari ini kau lebih sering mengabaikanku" balas namja tampan tersebut.**

**"haha..baiklah...mianhae choi siwon-ssi" seru si namja cantik**

**"ya...mengapa harus memakai embel-embel ssi cho heechul" geram siwon**

**"haha..aku hanya ingin menggodamu...hey kau mau melihat hasil fotoku hari ini?" tanya heechul antusias.**

**"tentu saja,aku sangat penasaran dengan hasil fotomu" saut siwon tidak kalah antusias.**

**Heechul menunjukan semua hasil fotonya pada siwon,dan siwon begitu menyukai hasil foto kekasihnya tersebut.**

**"mana foto yang paling kau sukai chagi?" tanya siwon penasaran.**

**"hmmm..foto yang paling ku suka adalah foto ini" tunjuk heechul pada layar kameranya yang menampilkan sebuah foto.**

**"apa alasannya?" tanya siwon lagi.**

**"saat melihat foto ini aku berharap hubungan kita bisa seperti sepasang kakek dan nenek dalam foto ini,mereka tetap terlihat mesra meski sudah menginjak masa tua" jawab heechul sambil tersenyum tulus.**

**"apa kau memiliki harapan yang sama sepertiku wonnie?" tanya heechul sambil menatap wajah namja tampan di sampingnya.**

**"apapun yang kau harapkan akan menjadi harapnku juga" jawab siwon terlihat sangat tulus.**

**"aku akan mencetak foto ini dengan ukuran besar dan akan ku kirim ke rumahmu untuk kau pajang" seru heechul senang.**

**"mengapa tidak di pajang di rumahmu saja?" ujar siwon.**

**"tentu saja aku akan memajangnya siwon,kau tau semua hasil fotoku akan selalu terpajang di rumahku" jawab heechul.**

**"ah..iya aku lupa haha"**

**Dan pasangan itu tertawa bahagia tanpa tau bagaimana takdir mereka selajutnya.**

**Flashback Off**

**Siwon tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya saat ia merasakan ada tangan mungil yang melambai di depan wajahnya.**

**"siwon hyung weagerae?" tanya yesung sang pemilik tangan.**

**"na..nan gwenchana" jawab siwon gugup dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan polos dari yesung,sedangkan kyuhyun dia menyeriangai melihat raut wajah siwon yang nerubah pucat.**

**"euhm..aku perlu ke kamar mandi,dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun,sepertinya dia perlu menenangkan diri.**

**"kamar mandi di bawah sedang rusak,jadi kau harus ke lantai dua..kau bisa tanyakan pada maid yang ada di sana" jawab kyuhyun.**

**"arrasso" ujar siwon sambil keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan kyuhyun dan yesung.**

**Setelah siwon keluar kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah yesung yang terlihat sibuk mengagumi semua foto yang ada di ruangan itu. Secara pelan dia menutup pintu ruangan itu dan menguncinya diam-diam dan memasukan kuncinya ke dalam saku celana lalu berjalan mengahampiri yesung.**

**_Wonkyusung_**

** Siwon berjalan dengan kepala tertuduk menuju kamar mandi yang berada di lantai dua,dia sudah bertanya pada salah satu maid di mana letak kamar mandi jadi dia tidak akan salah masuk ruangan.**

**Setelah siwon masuk kedalam kamar mandi dia langsung membasuh mukanya dengan cepat dan kasar berharap semua pikiran yang sedang berkecamuk dalam otaknya berkurang.**

**Namja tampan itu menumpukan tangannya pada wastafel dan matanya memandang banyangannya dalam cermin,air menetes dari wajah membasahi bajunya. Berbagai pertanyaan tentang kyuhyun memenuhi benaknya,ada apa dengan kyuhyun?apa hubungannya dengan yesung dan heechul?**

**"arrrggh" saking kesalnya siwon meninju wastafel yang berbahan marmer itu dengan keras dan membuat tangannya merah.**

**Dia terlihat berpikir seperti baru menyadari sesuatu 'cho kyuhyun? Cho heechul?' "oh shit...mengapa aku baru sadar kalau marga mereka sama?" siwon langsung berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan tak tentu arah di rumah besar itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan ketemu.**

**Tepat di sebuah ruang keluarga siwon melihat sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar di dalam foto ada kyuhyun dengan kedua orang tuanya yang berpose duduk di depannya dan seorang lagi berdiri di sebelah kyuhyun seorang namja cantik yang di kenal siwon yaitu heechul.**

**Dan ternyata dugaannya benar kyuhyun adalah adik heechul. Siwon tau kalau kyuhyun mempunyai adik tetapi dia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya karena heechul bilang kalau adiknya bersekolah di jepang. Dan lagi ini adalah kali pertama bagi siwon menginjak rumah heechul. Alasannya adalah karena hubungan mereka memang di tentang oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing.**

**Orang tua heechul dan siwon adalah musuh besar dalam urusan bisnis, dan itu yang membuat mereka menutupi hubungan mereka. Tetapi mereka tidak menyangka kalau hubungan yang mereka percayai akan berlangsung lama ternyata berakhir karena suatu kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa heechul.**

**Siwon berjalan lemah keluar dari ruang keluarga tersebut,mengapa masa lalu yang mati-matian ingin siwon lupakan harus terungkap kembali dan bisa jadi membuatnya kembali terpuruk seperti saat lalu,saat siwon kelihangan cinta pertamanya tanpa sempat meminta maaf padanya.**

**Bulir-bulir bening mulai keluar dari matanya,entahlah bagaimana dia akan berhadapan dengan kyuhyun setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini. Saat siwon akan berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun siwon melihat sebuah kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka,siwon sedikit penasaran dengan kamar itu karena dia melihat banyaknya figura dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Dan siwon merasa figura yang berada dalam kamar itu lebih banyak dari ruangan di bawah tadi.**

**Dan siwon pun memutuskan untuk masuk,dengan pelan siwon mendorong pintu itu agar siwon dapat melihat dengan leluasa ruangan itu. Siwon membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Di dalam kamar itu di penuhi oleh foto seorang namja yang sangat di kenalnya atau bisa di bilang namja yang saat ini bertengker di hatinya**

**Entah kenapa sebuah persaan cemas datang dalam hatinya saat melihat ruangan itu,dia merasa kalau saat ini yesung sedang dalam bahaya.**

**"YESUNG" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan itu,dengan cepat siwon menuruni tangga dan terus berlari menuju ruangan tempat di mana yesung dan kyuhyun berada saat ini.**

**"Akkh" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah ruangan yang di tuju siwon,namja atletis itu mempercepat larinya tapi setelah dia sampai di depan ruangan itu ternyata pintu itu di kunci dari dalam.**

**"tolooong..akh andwe hyung toloong" teriakan yesung terdengar sangat jelas.**

**"YESUNG...YA KYUHYUN BUKA PINTUNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YESUNG" siwon semakin panic dia terus menggedor pintu itu dengan keras sambil berusaha membuka pintu dengan cara menendang dan mendobraknya dengan tubuhnya sendiri tapi pintu itu tetap tidak bisa di buka. Siwon terlihat putus asa entah apa yang terjadi pada yesung di dalam.**

**TBC**


End file.
